The Unexpected Gryffindor
by Celeste Crest
Summary: It's got your romance, your scary witches, your hot girl in the shower, your hot guy covered in mud, your Qudditich games, your ditzy teachers, your ass-hole syltherins, ah hellz it's got everything! Read and enjoy!!! luv ya!
1. Dear Reader

*Hey Hey

*Hey Hey!! What's up out there! So I haven't written anything in what five six…nine months o well what can you do. Anyhoo a new chapter should be up here soon but the first thing I did was to re-write bits of the first chapter…cause it was bad I mean it was really really really _Bad_ I grimaced at half of the dialog, Wow I really don't think I had any idea of character development or what the hell the damn plot was going to be…but it's better now…more like the later chapters which are pretty damn fine!…can we say ego trip. O well enjoy.*

Dearest Reader

This story is a bit different then the other harry potter fanfic's out there. It revolves not around Harry and his gang, although they do play important parts, but rather around the older bunch of Hogwarts students. Also the timing is a little different, This story and the ones to follow take place during each of the books. The Unexpected Gryffindor takes During Harry's Second year at Hogwarts. Of course the thing that is the most unusual is the main character, She is a sixteen year old American girl And before you start to vomit and yell CLICHÉ at me I implore you to read the story and see for your self how up can be down, right can be left and things are not really as they seem. So sit back grab some coffee tea or vodka (hey what ever floats your boat) and let me take you back to Gryffindor Common room one stormy evening a few years ago….

"Harry when will you learn that that is not a good move" an exasperated red haired boy hissed at his dark haired friend across the chess board. 

Harry's chess pieces angrily agreed. People who where sitting around them in the large common room with books open turned their heads and glared at the rowdy chess pieces. For any other 12-year-old

boy talking chess pieces would be quite unusual. But for Harry and his friend Ron talking chess pieces were indeed quite the opposite. Talking chess pieces were indeed usual. For you see, Harry and Ron were wizards. In fact every one who was in the large crimson walled room was a wizard and they were all students at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry to learn more about their powers. 

Harry looked at his chess pieces, they were all glaring up at him, waiting for him to call the next move. He suddenly remembered why he hated playing wizarding chess. Next to him a girl his age with bushy brown hair and rather large buckteeth was absorbed in the textbook in her lap but she raised her head every once and awhile to throw

disapproving glances at Ron and Harry. Ron catching her eye one said 

"Come on Hermione you know there more to live than homework. Don't you?" 

Besides the three of them the large stately room was filled with teenagers of all ages dressed in black robes. The room was Gryffindor common room. Hogwarts students where divided into four houses according to their abilities, personalities and minds. Some of the Gryffindors were engrossed with schoolwork, like Hermione, others were playing games, others still were talking and flirting. A pair of red hair boys (Ron's twin brothers George and Fred) where trying to impress two girls by the main fireplace. Another red haired boy was sitting alone and looked more involved in his studies then Hermione, He was another

one of Ron's brothers, Percy. Oliver Wood, a burly handsome 16 year old was having a heated discussion about Quidditch (the wizard sport) with Lee Jordan an energetic back 15 year old who was the announcer for the innerhouse Quidditch games. Every thing was as it should be, the term was near a close and the excitement of Christmas was beginning. No one even seemed to care about the raging storm out side.

Suddenly the portrait guarding the entrance to the Gryffindor common room swung open and in stepped a rather stern looking witch wearing crimson robes that matched the color of the room. She stood in front of the students and coughed to gain their attention. Immediately the room was silent. 

"I have some very good news to report" she started 

"What professor McGonagall, Snape's left the country" George asked the room burst into giggles, Snape was the most hated teacher in Hogwarts. 

"No Mr. Weasley" she said sternly and then continued "As you all know Gryffindor is a noble house and has produced some fine wizards and witches and houses some of the best today" 

She smiled at her students as a chorus of "here, here" went through the crowd. Professor McGonagall was the head of the Gryffindor house and was very proud of her students, although she was very hard on them 

"So I have worries that you will handle yourselves admirable and make me proud once a few things are changed." 

"Oh no," Hermione said looking up dejectedly, "Professor your not going to leave us are you?" 

"What" Professor McGonagall asked thrown off track by Hermione's question "Good heavens no! I came here tonight to tell you that there will be a new addition the house of Gryffindor." 

The students looked at each other and exchanged confused glances as they asked each other questions. Oliver Wood cleared his throat and his voice rose above the quite din. 

"Professor what kind of addition?" 

"A new student Wood, she will be in the year below you." 

The professor turned her back stuck head through the door to the common room. She turned back around and stepped aside. A girl of 16 dressed entirely in muggle clothing entered the room. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Gryffindor," McGonagall began. "This is your new classmate, Chloe Aldo. " 

There was a moment of complete silence. Chloe shifted uncomfortably and looked around the room. The students in Gryffindor stared unblinking at her. Ron even dropped his knight on it's head who complained angrily under his breath. 

Chloe stood out among the sea of black robes. She was wearing a pair of faded form fitting jeans that where frayed at the top. Her shirt was black with sleeves that ran tightly-fitted down her arm before expanding in to long bell shapes at her wrists. The shirt was low cut and spilt open a few inches above her belly-button revealing a silver belly-button ring. Under the flare of her jeans Chloe wore black leather boots. No one, however, was looking at her shoes. She was quite attractive, with shoulder

length blonde hair and dark blue eyes with long black lashes. 

Professor McGonagall tried to break the silence with a little cough however it had no affect. Giving up she said 

"I am going to make sure that your trunk got to your room Chloe. I am sure that the rest you" she paused for emphasis. "will introduce yourselves and make Miss Aldo feel welcome." 

With that she hurried up towards the girls dormitory Leaving the house still staring at the newcomer. Chloe look around once again and when it became clear to her that no one was going to talk she decided try and avoid the gaping stares by looking at the various pieces of art around

the room. As she approached a particularly interesting painting she knocked a textbook off a table. She bent down to pick it up and return it its bushy haired owner. 

"Sorry about that" Chloe handed her the book with a smile 

"Wait you're not from around here!" the red head next to the girl burst out

"Really Ron," The girl scolded, "I am Hermione. This is Harry," she continued with a smile indicating the dark haired boy with glasses sitting next to her "And that's Ron, don't mind him he sometimes speaks with out thinking." 

Chloe smiled "It's fine. I guess it pretty obvious huh? I am actually from New York City" 

Ron glanced up at with a quizzical look. 

"That a large city kind of like London, Only it's in America." Hermione explained. The rest of the Gryffindor students had quietly begun to surround Chloe and her companions.

"I went to New York on holiday once." Said a short and rather stout girl. "Mind you it was a while ago so all I can really remember was how big it was, where did you live."

"Well most recently In East Village, I moved around a lot when I was younger so I have pretty much lived in the whole city. A month in Soho a week in Harlem a year or so in Chelsea, and some time on Park Ave." 

"Why did your parents move so much?" asked Hermione

"I never knew my parents." Chloe said matter-of-factly "I was told that my father died well before I was born, and I never heard anything about my mother. I was in and out of foster homes until I was seven, That's why I moved so much. Nine years ago I met a woman named Clare who owned a tea and book shop in the village and she adopted me."

"If you don't my me asking," Harry began "Just how do you come to Hogwarts? I mean, I have never seen some one come in the middle of the year like this." 

"Yeah did you transfer from an American Wizarding school? When I went to muggle schools my mum and dad would move and I would transfer." Said a black haired second year. 

"The only school I've been to is an ordinary no-wizard high school. I was told just about a month ago that I was going to come here to finish school."

"So you haven't known anything about magic until now?" Asked Ron

"No I know about magic. Clare taught me most of the things I know. She took me in when I was about 7 and she's been helping me ever since."

"How come you where not asked into a wizarding school when you were 11?" Hermione asked 

"Hermione!" Professor McGonagall had rushed down the stairs just in time to hear her question "I think that's enough questions for tonight, let Miss Aldo get some rest she has had a long trip. And it's near mid-night, may I suggest that the rest of you also turn in!" She turned to Chloe "Miss Aldo you will be rooming with Miss Spinnet and Miss Bell

I am sure they will show you the way." 

With that McGonagall was gone and the Gryffindors started to rise.

"This place is so big I know I am going to get lost on the way from here to the stair case" Chloe whispered to a boy standing next to her.

He laughed "It's really not so big once you get the hang of it." 

"Yeah well you've had some time to get the hang of it." 

"True." The boy smiled and then continued "My name is Oliver Wood, I am a sixth year."

Chloe took his outstretched hand. "So you must know this place pretty well by now."

"Well I don't want to brag or anything…" Oliver smiled and for some unexplained reason Chloe smiled in spite of her self. "When do you start your classes?"

"Day after tomorrow." Chloe answered

"If you want tomorrow I could, ah, give you a tour. You know so you can have a vague idea of what's in store." Oliver ventured hopefully 

"Really?! I mean it wouldn't be too much trouble?" 

"Nah" Oliver was blushing crimson, this was obviously not the reaction he was expecting. "I don't really want to go to potions anyway." 

"Thank you so much" Chloe said as she gave him a brief hug. "I'll meet you down here tomorrow morning" 

Before Oliver could reply Alicia Spinnet a fifth year girl tapped Chloe on the shoulder. 

"Come on I'll show you our room." 

And with that Chloe and the rest of the fifth year Gryffindors girls made their way up the staircase that led to the girls dormitory.

"I'll see you tomorrow Oliver." Chloe called over her shoulder as she disappeared up the stairs

to be continued...... 

*How did you like the changes…or if it's your first time how did you like the fic??" Please review !!! Love ya*


	2. Whispered in the Shadows

Professor McGonagall hurried down the steps from Gryffindor tower. Her thoughts where flying, she didn't even see a rather old yet distinguished looking wizard turning the corner. She careened into him knocking the books he was holding to the ground.

"Oh professor Dumbledore I am so sorry, my mind was a million miles away I didn't see you." McGonagall gushed as she hurried to pick up the books.

The old wizard just smiled "I take it that Miss Aldo made it here safely?"

McGonagall straightened out and gave Dumbledore his books.

"What- Oh yes!" McGonagall suddenly became excited which was quite out of character for her. "Professor I think-" she lowered her voice to a whisper "I think that she is, you-know."

The wizard stared at her. And then spoke in a tone no louder then hers,

"Minerva, there is no evidence that she has that kind of power, and even if she did, there is on evidence that the Dulce girls survived and" he continued despite McGonagall's protests "Even if they did survive there is no evidence that Miss Aldo is one of their daughters."

McGonagall could not take it anymore.

"But Professor, you were not there tonight. You didn't see what I saw. You know that I of all people am the least likely to jump to conclusions, but she did things that only" McGonagall gulped and paused before saying "_they _could do. Professor they were things I had only read about. It was amazing!"

"Minerva, Minerva," Dumbledore put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You did not let me finish, clam down and listen" he said gently "There is no evidence proving that she is, _however ¸_ the is no evidence to the contrary either."

He paused and looked into Minerva's eyes. She started back into to his, trying to solve this riddle posed before her. Suddenly it dawned on her and she gasped. Dumbledore nodded,

"We must keep an open mind, open to both possibilities. We will know in time weather she is an En-"

At that very moment a tall wizard with slick black hair and hooknose walked up to the pair.

"Good evening, Dumbledore, Minerva." He almost hissed "What are you two doing up at this hour?"

"The same as you" McGonagall retorted.

"We where discussing the arrival of the new student, Chloe Aldo, Snape. I believe that she will be in your 2nd year potion class seeing as how she has never dealt that aspect of wizardry before." Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes," Snape continued in the same icy voice, "I really must ask you what is so special about this girl. She is able to come to Hogwarts well after the age deadline even though she has never before been to a Wizarding school and she keeps both you and McGonagall out at all hours of the night whispering in the shadows."

"Well one must also wonder what keeps you out at night Serevus." 

McGonagall's tone was almost as cold as Snape's who looked like he would pull out his wand and curse her if she said one more word. 

"We have all had a very exciting and exhausting night, I suggest that we all go to bed." 

Snape turned his attention from McGonagall to Dumbledore who took that to mean he agreed.

"Good. Minerva let me walk you up to Gryffindor, it's on my way. Good-night Snape I'll see you at breakfast."

"Good-night professors" 

Snape turned and left his robes billowing behind him. McGonagall had not moved from where she was standing her eyes still burning a hole into the place where Snape had just been.

"Come Minerva, you have had a ruff night, I have no doubt that Clare may have had something to do with it. Come let us go to bed."

"Clare?"

"Yes Minerva, you did have some of her "specialty tea while you where there?"

"Why yes but I don't see what that has to do with any-"

Dumbledore laughed

"Come Minerva, I'll explain every thing in the morning. You and I both need to sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

McGonagall let the subject drop and followed Dumbledore to Gryffindor tower.

To be continued….

New chapter-thingy. So Please comment. Thanx for those who did before I really appreciated it. Well umm I really have nothing more to say. J


	3. A most romantic tour

Ok I forgot to put this in all of my other things but Hogwart's and all of it's faculity and student body along with the other wizards and witches are owned by J. K Rowling. I only own the plot and Chloe Aldo…..i think that's all I have to say for that (I hope)__

_Chloe laughed as she splashed around in the in the pond.___

_"Come in the water's fine" She called trying to entice her companion to join her.___

_"When I said that we should go skinny dipping I didn't think that you would take it seriously" Replied a suave voice from behind the bushes.___

_Chloe swam towards the clump of bushes. The cool water felt good. It caressed every inch of her body as she drifted towards the shore. Skinny dipping was the only way to go, she thought. She stood up, the water reaching her navel and smoothed her blonde hair back.___

_"I am waiting!" She called.___

_A tall man with dark blonde hair and piercing green eyes emerged. He walked over to the water's edge, every muscle in his toned body rippling.___

_"I still can't believe you actually agreed to this." He said as slipped into the water___

_"You're not disappointed are you?" Chloe teased.___

_He looked at her with an appraisingly. Biting his lip he spoke in a very fake haughty tone,___

_"Well, I suppose you'll do, for now anyway. I guess I have to except the fact that they just don't make 'um like they used to.___

_Chloe let out a little yelp before charging at him. She splashed him and tried to push him underwater but he easily fought her off. Arms and legs where flying as water splashed every which way, their gleeful yelps and screams sent the birds flying. And somehow at the end of it all Chloe found herself in his arms staring into his eyes. They stood like that for a moment gazing into each other's eyes reading each other's souls. He reached out his hand and touched her lips, his head slowly came towards hers. Chloe closed her eyes waiting to feel his warm lips pressed against hers. She let out a small sigh as he pulled her closer to him she could feel his breath and then….._

"Ahhh, what the hell?!?" Chloe sat up in her four posted bed.

"Oh sorry", Angelina Spinnet said as she picked up the glass of water that had spilled on Chloe

Chloe looked around, she was not in a pond with a mysterious and hansom man, she was at Hogwarts, her new school.

"I was having a really good dream" Chloe retorted grumpily.

"Well you might want to get up now or you'll be late."

Katie Bell had just come from the bathroom and was toweling off her hair. Chloe looked at her roommate,

"Late?" she asked, "Ugg I am still tired, damn jet-lag"

"Breakfast is already being served and you don't wanna miss that." Katie's voice was muffled as she put on her robe. "And I suggest that you leave early so you're not late for your first class. Hogwarts can me very confusing when you first get here."

Suddenly Chloe remembered that Oliver wood was probably waiting in the hall to give her a tour.

"Oh! I forgot that that Oliver kid's giving me a tour today, Damn it I bet he's been waiting for me." Chloe stumbled out of bed and started to put on her jeans.

"Um, Chloe, Professor McGonagall stopped in this morning to give you something to wear" Angelina said as she watched Chloe haphazardly pull on her pants.

"No, I can just wear these I would feel bad wearing something of hers."

"No, Chloe" Katie said laughing, "she means your robe."

Katie pointed to a black robe just like the ones that she and Angelina had on.

"She said that it should fit you, although it maybe to big."

"Oh," Chloe said as she approached the robe for a better look, "I think it'll fit."

"Well you better hurry up. You don't want to keep Oliver waiting."

"Yeah trust us on that one."

"You know him?" Chloe looked up from her robe,

"Yeah," replied Angelina, "He's our Quidditch captain. Well see you at breakfast!"

They left Chloe alone To change. She did so quickly and ran to the door of the girl's dormitory. Her eye caught her reflection in the mirror and she stared at her self for a minute.

"You're a mess" She said quietly

Her hair was utter disaster, she tried to straighten it with her hands and a some success. Chloe looked very different in her robe then in her muggle clothes. For one thing the black made her blonde hair seem a little darker and her deep blue eyes a little lighter. The free flowing robe masked her figure that she was very proud of. She frowned at the reflection. There has to be something I can do, she thought then it came to her.

"Expeidous Avederan"

Chloe whispered as she pointed to her robe. Immediately the access fabric from around her midsection began to disappear make the robe fit more snugly around her curves. The neckline also began to drop a little bit a time.

"Expeidous Diseran." She muttered

Her rope stopped warping. It now was tight enough just to show off a little body, no more. And the next line had been altered to show off a little bit more skin but nothing that would be considered slutty. Chloe looked at these small improvements. This looked more like her, she thought. Chloe was reminded of her "date" waiting down stairs as she heard the mummers of the common room coming through the door.

She dashed down the stairs and searched through the crowd of Gryffindors trying to find Wood. She spotted him, he was sitting on a window seat near the fireplace. She took a deep breath and made her way over to him. Oliver jumped up when he caught sight of her.

"Hey Oliver"

"Hey, Chloe" he looked her up and down "You really are one of us now."

Oliver smiled. Chloe couldn't help but stare, she had forgotten that he had spoken to her. She started to talk but couldn't really think straight.

"What—Um---"she finally regained her senses. "Oh this" she said pointing to her robe, Oliver nodded. "Yeah I guess I really am… although I did make some improvements."

"Yeah I noticed!" Oliver turned red and quickly added "I mean that it's, ah, different from the other girls, you look really good, I mean it looks really good."

Chloe also blushed, it was something that rarely ever happened to her, she told her self to stop being foolish.

"Thanks. Listen Oliver I am really sorry that I was so late, I guess I am still not used to England time."

"Oh that's fine! So, do you wanna go for your tour of Hogwarts?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

Oliver smiled at Chloe and led her out of the Gryffindor common room.

**************************************************   
"So," Fred slammed his breakfast down next to Angelina, "What's she like?"

"Mwahs ho ike?" Angelina said with a mouth full of food.

"Oy! Don't be daft Angelina," George cried, "Chloe Aldo you know the new student?!?!"

The whole hall was a buzz with rumors of this unexpected arrival. The Gryffindor table was chattering the loudest of them all. The students from the other houses were waiting anxiously to catch a glimpse of her.   
  
"Oh yeah, well I guess she's alright I mean I only got to talk with her for a few minutes."   
  
"I would have given all the gold in Gringotts to be rooming with her." Lee Jordan smiled and winked at the twins. At that very moment Ron's ears became red as tomatoes.

"I second that!" George said, raising his glass.

"And I third!" Fred joined in the cheer.

"Really!" Hermione looked up from her notes from Potions, "You know that she is a person not a chocolate toad! And it just so happens that she is a very nice person who would be very upset with you for talking about her like that!"   
  
"Oh and just how do you know that?" Ron snapped.   
  
"It just so happens, RON, that I spoke with her last night."   
  
Ron spit out his drink, turned incredibly pale and looked at Hermione.   
  
"You, you sp-spoke with her?" he sputtered.   
  
"Yes. She couldn't sleep so she got up around 2 or 3. I was still up finishing some of my homework. We were the only two up so we chatted to keep each other company."   
  
"What did she say?" Ron pressed further   
  
"Nothing that is any of your business."   
  
Ron turned back to his breakfast scowling. Owls delivering mail suddenly overtook the hall. The tremendous noise put a stop to the conversation.

"Hey I got a letter from Bill" Fred exclaimed.   
  
The rest of the table sat opening the various letters people had sent them.   
  
"I wonder if she has an owl?" Harry mused.   
  
"Yeah I wish I could ask her but I don't think she ever came down" Fred was surveying the Hall.   
  
"That reminds me," Lee began, "where's Oliver at? He never misses meals."

Katie and Angelina were overcome with a fit of giggles.   
  
"What?" George asked.

"Oh- well I guess he didn't tell you." Katie looked sheepishly at the boys.   
  
"Tell us what?" Lee demanded.   
  
"That he is giving Chloe a one-on-one tour of Hogwarts, I doubt that he'll be in any classes today."   
  
George, Fred, Lee, Harry and Ron all stopped what they were doing and stared at Katie, unable to speak or even breath.   
  
"Well we've go to go to class, see you later."   
The three girls got up and walked way giggling amongst them selves, leaving the boys still staring with dumfounded looks on their faces. 

ok there is a lot more to come in this chapter I just wanted to know what you thought of this new development. Please tell me. Thanx


	4. The Tour Continues

*the legal stuff= I own none of the characters except for Chloe and yadda yadda yadda….you've read enough of these to get the gist.

Note: Yeah this was originally supposed to be part of the "A romantic Tour" Chapter but I had to save it on another disk and it got all messed up and so to get the full effect read the two one after another….oh screw it just read the damn story……and if you would like to be really really nice you could review it too!   
o yeah just a reminder this takes places during Harry's second year at hogwarts!!! important to remember!!!

**********************************************************   
  


"And over here is the entrance to the Ravenclaw house."

Oliver said, pointing to a wooden staircase leading up to a large blue door with hundreds of doorknobs that sparkled in the sunlight trickling though the widow behind Chloe and Oliver. Chloe stared intensely at the staircase and the hallway from where they had just come from. She was trying her very hardest to remember it all, but Hogwarts was so big, she had become completely lost after they left the common room.

"So where exactly is Gryffindor tower from here?" She asked trying not to sound too unsure.

"Well it's not that far actually, you just have to go down the hall and turn left at the door that is red, not the green one though cause that'll lead you right to the dungeons. After the red door you can either go up the staircase with one missing railing –but be careful of that one cause the third step is a disappearing one-" Oliver warned, "or you can cut though the Transfiguration hall to get to the Entrance Hall. And from there you just go up the stairs and take a left, and you'll be at the fat lady."

Chloe felt for the first time in her life a surge of utter panick. She would never be able to find her way around here. She would be going to class one day and become completely lost. She would starve to death and no one would ever be able to find her body, they would just assume that she ran away. Then in a few years another new student would get lost and end up in the same room she had died in and would find her skeleton. Chloe shuttered at the thought. She was glad to see that Oliver, who was surveying the hall didn't seem to notice her nervousness.

"Ok next we go to the Great Hall, I am starving, if we're lucky we can get a snack."

Oliver walked over to the wall behind Chloe who turned to watch what he was doing.

"Open! He commanded.

A panel in the wall swung open reviling a long hall with different size doors lining the sides. As they walked down the corridor Chloe noticed a small door that looked like it had come out of a cartoon. Finally they reached the end of the hall, in front of them was a large black door with a silver knob.

"Wait," Chloe said before Oliver could reach for the door, "let me guess, you have to tickle it in order for it to open."

Oliver smiled at her and reached out his hand and turned the knob and pulled the door open.

"Or you could just do that." Chloe said feeling quite stupid.

Oliver laughed as he gestured for her to go through the door first. Chloe's mouth dropped open at the sight of the Great Hall. From the stone walls hung beautiful tapestries depicting scenes from all over Hogwarts. As Chloe looked closer she noticed that the tapestries were changing before her very eyes. She looked at the one with "The Great Hall" embroidered on it. In the middle of the tapestry stood two figures one was a girl and the other a boy. Chloe fixed her eyes on the tapestry and lifted up her arm, the girl in the picture did the same. This gave her quite a start. Above the tapestries were four great long stained glass windows each bearing the depiction of what seemed to be very distinguished wizards. Five long tables were place around the hall. Each had an engraving of and animal on it. These must be were people from the different houses sit, Chloe thought. She and Oliver made there way over to the table with a Gryffindor engraved in it. They only moved a few steps at a time because every few seconds Chloe would see something that amazed her so much that she had to stop. Finally they got to the table and sat down. Chloe began to worry, she didn't have any money, how was she supposed to get any food she certainly didn't want to make Oliver pay for her. She needn't have worry though for the moment they sat down plates and glasses appeared before them.

"I think that I am going to have a nice turkey club."

Oliver said licking his lips. Then all of a sudden and savory turkey club appeared on his plate, complete with chips and pickles.

"And some pumpkin juice to drink." He added and as he did his glass filled with a sparkling orange liquid. "Well, aren't you going to have something."

"Ah, well I guess so. What do you have here?" Chloe asked

"Everything you can imagine, just say what you want."

Chloe though for a moment and then leaned toward her plate.

"I, um, would like some french-fries. And a –ah- diet Coke" She said uncertainly.

Sure enough her plate filled with steaming greasy fries and her goblet filled with sparkling diet coke. She took one of her fries and looked it over suspiciously.

"It's not poisonous." Oliver said trying not to laugh. Chloe looked unconvinced. "Here I'll prove it to you."

He reached over and snatched a fry from her plate. He popped it in his mouth and chewed with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Defiantly not poisonous, a little on the salty side, but not poisonous."

Reassured Chloe ate the fry that was in her hand. It was indeed far from poisonous, in fact it was the best french-fry she had ever had. She began to eat them up rapidly. With all the worrying about finding her way around she had forgotten how hungry she was.

"So," She said between mouthfuls, "Where to next?"

Oliver swallowed the bit of sandwich he had in his mouth and took a gulp of Pumpkin juice. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his robe and said,

"I thought that we would go up the main staircase and then up to the divination tower."

"What!" Chloe cried "More stairs I swear that if I go up one more flight of god-damn stairs my feet will fall off! For Christ-sake just how many staircases do you have in this place?"

"A hundred and forty-two." Oliver said before taking another swig at the pumpkin juice. "I suppose we could go down and I could show you the dungeons. Nah that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why not?" Chloe asked, the idea of seeing some creepy old dungeons sounded very exciting.

"Well the caretaker, Filch, remember I mentioned him before?"

She did remember. Filch was almost as hated as Snape. Flich would patrol the halls looking for students who he thought were up to no good and punish them. Chloe gathered that he was not a man to cross paths with if it could be avoided.

"Filch's cat got attacked down there about a week ago he stays down there jumping at anyone who comes down and protests endless that they were responsible for the attack."

"Well does anyone know who _is_ responsible?"

"Well kinda, we have a name but not a face"

"Huh? Sorry I don't understand." Chloe looked at Oliver hoping he would divulge more.

"The same night that the cat was attacked some one wrote on the wall that the "chamber of secrets" had been opened. That's supposedly a room that contains a monster that would attack anyone who was an enemy of the heir of Slytherin." Oliver added seeing the confusion on Chloe's face "Anyways the person threatened the "enemies of the heir of Slytherin" so basically we know that the person who considers themselves the heir is the culprit. We just don't know who the person is yet."

Chloe nodded. She looked again around the hall, the figures in the Great Hall tapestry were now sitting down at a table. Oliver finished his sandwich.

"Well ready to go?"

Chloe stretched and looked up. She gasped in amazement. Were the ceiling of the hall should have been there was the clear open winter sky. White clouds drifted through a light blue sea and the crescent-moon could be seen behind some whips of white. The dull orange sun was receding towards the horizon. Oliver, noticing Chloe's fixation, followed her gaze upward.

"Oh, you know what that is don't you?" he asked.

"The sky." She replayed.

"Well sort of, it's the ceiling. It has been bewitched to look like the sky outside. That gives me an idea!" Oliver said as he grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her out of her seat.

"Wh-what?" Chloe asked, feeling shivers of excitement run down her arm to her the pit stomach as Oliver pulled her toward the door of the Great Hall.

"I'll show you the grounds! They really are beautiful and they're less confusing then the castle itself."

They ran outside and down the front steps of the castle.

"See the forest over there?" Oliver asked as he stood behind Chloe and pointed her in the right direction, she nodded. "That's the forbidden forest. All sorts of magical creatures live there."

The edge of the forest trickled into the clear green a little bit, but expanded endlessly in the other direction.

"That's Hagrid's house." Oliver said pointing to a little hut on the edge of the forest.

Oliver led Chloe down the stairs and on to the green. They walked away from Hagrid's hut towards a beautiful lake that so calm it reflected the sky like a mirror. Oliver told her how the first years would sail in from the train-station instead of taking the carriages like the rest of them. The walked around the lake, Chloe excitedly pointed to some exotic looking birds gliding across the lake's surface. The sun was almost touching the horizon.

"Damn." Oliver said looking up at the now lavender sky.

"What?"

"I was hopping to show you the Quidditch field, but it's too dark now."

"What's a Quidditch field?" Chloe asked

"It's where you play Quidditch." Oliver acted as if the answer was obvious.

"Oh right." Chloe looked around the grounds and then turned back to Oliver. "Um, what's Quidditch?"

"WHAT'S QUIDDITCH??????" Oliver nearly toppled over.

Chloe shrunk back. She quickly tried to think of something to say.

"I just have you, never really heard of it…I mean it sounds a little familar"She said reaprochfuly

"You've, you've never heard of Quidditch?"

Chloe was getting the idea that Oliver didn't catch on to things too quickly. She was about to answer him when he straightened up and looked at her.

"Sorry about that, I just can't believe that you've never heard of Quidditch the best sport in the universe (muggle and non). Well I guess that I am just going to have to fix that."

"Fix it?" Chloe asked apprehensively.

"Yes. I'll explain the game to you on the way back to the common room and then you must come to the first game at the end of the week." Chloe opened her mouth to protest but Oliver pressed on. "I will NOT take no for an answer, as captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team it is my duty to educate those not aquatinted with this marvelous sport."

"Oh that's where I remember hearing it!" Chloe suddenly exclaimed. "Katie and Angelina told me this morning that you were the captain of their team."

"Yes, they are chasers" Oliver explained as he and Chloe walked back up to the castle

"Chasers?"

Oliver looked scandalized. He shook his head and said,

"I better start from the beginning."

The two of them walked up the stairs and into the main hall immersed in the details of Quidditch. The more she that heard about it the more complicated the game seemed. Four balls; all of the players on broomsticks; games that went on for months! All this seemed very strange, but Chloe didn't care, for the first time since she arrived at Hogwarts she wasn't worried about anything. She would have been perfectly content to listen to Oliver talk all night. However, their conversation ended as they entered the Gryffindor common room.

The room was packed with students finish homework, playing cards and chess, chatting, and some were even sleeping. As Oliver and Chloe entered she spotted Hermione. They walked over to her.

"Hey!" Chloe greeted her friend.

"Oh hey, how was your tour?"

Chloe shot a glance as Oliver and smiled.

"It was great."

George and Fred had just entered and they came running to greet Oliver and Chloe.

"Hey Oliver, Hey Chloe, I am George." George said pushing Oliver aside

"And I am Fred." Fred did the same to George.

Chloe who was a little overwhelmed by this overflow of attention stammered a response as Hermione tried hard to suppress laughter.

"They are the beaters on the Gryffindor team." Oliver, who had inched his way back to her side, said.

"Oh really wow. Oliver was just telling me how Quidditch works." Said Chloe

"Yes and she's coming to our first game of the season."

Chloe smiled, she had forgotten all the apprehension she had felt about going. George shot a look at Oliver that clearly said, "how in the world did you get her?" Oliver just smiled.

"Care to join us for a game of exploding snap?" Fred offered.

"Exploding snap?" she asked Hermione.

"It's a really fun game, maybe Harry and Ron will join us." She turned around and called her friends, "Oy! Ron, Harry come play exploding snap."

The two boys looked at each other and agreed. With in minutes the seven of them were off in a corner enjoying a playful tournament. Even Chloe got a chance to play though she lost in the first round. By the time they finished it was well past 1 am. Harry stretched and yawned.

"Well I suppose that it is time for be-be-bed" Harry said unable to suppress a yawn.

Everyone agreed and the cleaned up and said their good-nights. After much deliberation Chloe walked over to Oliver.

"Night, Oliver. Thanks for showing me around today." She said.

"It was nothing, I do it again anytime." He smiled.

Without thinking Chloe put her arms around his neck and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. She and Hermione then hurried upstairs to the girl's dormitory. Oliver, quite unable to move stood still with his mouth wide open and his face red as a strawberry. The twins, Ron and Harry looked at him with a mixture of amazement and tremendous jealousy. Eventually they all came to their sense and were able to make it to the boy's dormitory and feel asleep.

To be continued………


	5. The Unexpected Encounter

* Ok this I have had ALOT of time on my hands so this chapter

is really long! But it's good, at least I think so. Ok ignore

that professor McGonagall said that Chloe was in Wood's

year....what I meant was that she was wood's age, 16! Chloe is

her fifth year at Hogwarts although she takes some classes with

younger students. It's kinda like in regular high school where

the classes are made up of mixed age groups sorted by ability.

(which is why Alicia takes classes with fifth years, she's

extremely smart in my stories so she takes some advanced classes

with the year above her) Sorry for any confusion. Um what else,

o yeah the first part that you read is really important to the

plot later on, as in, the next chapter, so remember it. Um I

didn't have my book with me so I couldn't check my spelling, so

don't yell at me if I spelled something wrong (like I always

do.) And I don't own anything except for the plot and Chloe, but

you would have to be pretty stupid not to know that. One last

thing it's rated PG-13 cause of a lot of language and some sticky

situations......no not that kind of sticky! you have sick

minds!:) Well I'll let you read the story now, enjoy........*

Deep in the forests of England a wrinkled old witch sat in a

rocking chair, seemingly asleep, huddled by a small fire

burning in the hearth, the only source of light in the hut. The

fire-light danced on her crooked old face, lingering in the

crevasses of her wrinkled skin. Her nose, resembling an eagle

beak, cast a sharp shadow on her colorless lips that were

pursed tightly together. Her wild silver hair seemed to sparkled

as the light jumped to and fro between each strand. She wore a

lose gray cloak that looked tattered and worn. Sleeping at her

feet was a great gray wolf whose muscular chest rose and fell

with every breath it took. The hut was uncannily still and

silent, the only sound that was made was the crackling of the

fire, and even that was only as loud as a whisper. Suddenly,

every muscle in the old witch's body stiffened and she sat erect

in her chair, shattering the serene stillness of the hut. Her

heavy eye lids shot open reveling two deep black eyes which

glimmered in the warm firelight. The witch gasped as she

started in to the flames.

"She's here." Her old voice crackled blending almost perfectly

with the sounds of the fire

The old witch got up from her chair and hobbled as fast as she

could to the rickety old coat rack at the back of the hut. In

the darkness she put on a sweeping black cloak which was in no

better condition then her robes. She made her way to the door

and grabbed her broomstick.

"Come Eshan," she said to the wolf "We must go."

The old wolf got to his feet and padded over to his master. She

stroked his head before climbing onto her broom. The old witch

set out into the early dawn with Eshan following on the ground

below her.

*****************************************************************

************

A few hours later, across the country Chloe was sitting in the

Gryffindor common room trying to listen to some last minute

advice about starting her classes from her three roommates

"Ok," Angelina said after looking over Chloe's schedule, "You

actually don't have that bad of a day today."

"I don't?" Chloe asked trying not to sound too relieved.

"No. See first you have History, professor Bigg's class. It's

really just a bore so you can catch up on some sleep. Then you

have herbology with Alicia and I." Chloe's other roommate

smiled. "And then you have Defense Against the Dark Arts." 

Katie, Chloe's third roommate let out a little laugh.

"Ha! You have that with me, it hilarious. The Professor,

Lockhart, is so bloody stupid! I just sit there and laugh. Trust

me we'll have a lot of fun. Today he's going to lecture about

his adventures in Siberia." She tried to say something else but

was overcome with a laughing fit. When she finally calmed down

she was able to finish. "Yesterday he tried to show us where it

was on a map and pointed somewhere by the Balkans. This

Ravenclaw girl raised her hand and politely said 'Um Professor

Lockhart you're pointing to Bosnia, Siberia is in Eastern

Russia.' It was so funny" Katie had been laughing so hard that

she needed to wipe her eyes with the sleeves of her robe. 

"Well," Angelina continued after glancing at Katie, "Last you

have Transfiguration, we are all in the same class. Professor

McGonagall is hard but that class it's self is ok."

"Hey!" Alicia exclaimed as she tore the schedule from

Angelina's hands, "you don't have potions today, damn you're

lucky I have it first....double block!" She cried out in despair.

"Yeah, I am taking potions with the second years because I

never learned about them in New York, I have it tomorrow. Is it

really as bad as people say it is?" Chloe asked 

All three of the girls looked at one another and nodded

solemnly.

"Snape's an ass." Katie said matter-of-factly.

"And you have to deal with the Slytherins all period" Alicia

gave a slight shudder.

"Who are all asses as well" Angelina piped in. "And we are

going to kick their bloody asses in tomorrow's Quidditch match."

Alicia and Katie nodded vigorously.

"Hey, are you coming to the game?" Alicia asked.

"Of course she's coming" Said a loud male voice from behind the

girls.

"Hey Oliver!" Chloe smiled as she turned to face him.

"Hey." He smiled back and she felt butterflies flutter around

in her stomach, "It's almost time for first period what are you

all doing here?" He asked

"Oi!" Alicia exclaimed, "Is it that late already? Fuck I am

going to be late for potions and Snape's gonna kill me."

With that she sprang out of her chair and ran as fast as she

could to out of the common room.

"Well we had better head to Divination" Katie sighed as she and

Angelina got out of their chairs. "See you in Defense against

the Dark Arts." She waved as they stepped out of the common room.

"So, What do you have now?" Oliver asked trying to start a

conversation.

"History." Chloe replied shortly.

"Hey! I have Transfiguration, that's right by Professor Bigg's

room, I'll walk you there." Oliver said optimistically as he

lead Chloe out of the common room. As they walked to class

Chloe felt the butterflies rise in her stomach once again.

*****************************************************************

************

The day went by pretty much as her roommates had predicted it

would. History was boring to no end, and Chloe actually did

catch up on some sleep, Herbology was slightly better, she had

Alicia and Angelina there to help her with replanting some

Limbeck weeds (helpful little plants that can stop itching

caused by bug bites, rashes, sunburns and dry skin). Just like

Katie had predicted Defense Against The Dark Arts was hopelessly

hilarious. 

Katie had saved her a seat next to her in the back row.

"This way," She explained "We can comment on his 'daring

adventures' with out getting ourselves into trouble."

When Lockhart walked in Chloe was a little bit surprised by his

looks. He was extremely handsome (if you like the typical

sports-wear model, California blonde surfer type, she thought to

herself with beautiful blonde hair and Twinkling blue eyes. He

had perfectly white and straight teeth which Katie was convinced

he bewitched to sparkle every time he smiled. As planed Lockhart

spent the class lecturing about his Siberian adventures. He

grabbed a frightened Ravenclaw out of his seat to act out some

very exciting scenes. By the time the class had ended both Chloe

and Katie had tears of laughter in their eyes.

"You have Transfiguration next right?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall's the instructor, right?"

Katie nodded as they made their way through the crowded

hallways. Chloe who was trying to keep up with her companion

careened into a rather mean-looking boy, knocking the books out

of his arms.

"Sorry." Chloe mumbled as she tried to help the boy pick up

his books.

"Walk much?" 

He sneered as he grabbed the books away from her. 

"Excuse me?" She shot back. 

A crowd was no beginning to watch, no one had ever spoken to

Marcus Flint like that before and it was not hard to imagine

why. Marcus was a burly sixth year who was taller then anyone in

the school, save Hagrid. His size was matched only by the foul

scowl he constantly wore on his face. Most people would take one

look at him and run the other way

Flint seemed to be amused at the idea of someone standing up to

him. He raised his head to look his opponent in the face. Chloe

took Flint a little by surprise. But it was a pleasant surprise,

he thought to himself. Flint took a moment to eyeball her with

a smirk on his face. He then took a few steps closer until his

legs were touching her legs and his shoulders were about an inch

away from her's. He turned his head and hissed in her ear,

"I said, learn to walk." 

Chloe never moved, never even flinched, she lifted her knee in

a swift quick motion knocking more then the wind out of Flint. 

"Not until you learn some manners" She spat at the writhing

Flint.

Katie stood in amazement, Chloe walked calmly over to her

gaping friend, a pale second year ran over to help Flint.

"Get away Malfoy." He ordered as he got up and saw Chloe

staring at him from across the hall. "That bitch is gonna get it

now." He mumbled as he staggered toward her.

By now some of the teachers had begun to notice the growing

crowd. Professor McGonagall forced her way through the crowd to

where Flint and Malfoy were standing.

"What's going on here?" she demanded

"Nothing." Flint said glaring at Chloe.

"Nothing?" McGonagall asked skeptically

"Nothing," Chloe answered her eyes never breaking from Flint's

cold glare. "He just tripped and dropped some of his books, we

all just wanted to see if he was alright."

The Gryffindors in the crowd stifled sinkers while the

Slytherins began to scowl.

"Very well then." Professor McGonagall said "Get to your

classes. Miss Aldo Miss Bell I believe you are in my class this

period."

Chloe nodded and dragged Katie out of the hall and into the

classroom as she whispered,

"Chloe, that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen."

*****************************************************************

************

Chloe, Angelina, Alicia and Katie came out of the

Transfiguration room listing to Katie re-tell the story about

what happened in the hall for about the hundredth time.

"And then she said 'not until you learn some manners.' It was

great!"

"Just as great as the first hundred times she told it." Alicia

whispered.

Chloe and Angelina burst into laughter. Chloe was a little

tired of hearing about herself. Katie scowled.

"Well Alicia you weren't there, if you had been you would be

worshipping the ground she walks on!" Katie thrust her hand in

Chloe's direction.

"Come on guys." Angelina said, sensing the tension. "I wanna go

to the common room before we go down to dinner."

A conniving smile spread across Katie's face.

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"Cause after trying to turn that box into a raccoon my hair is

a disaster and my eyeliner is running." She indicted the

slightly dark circles under her eyes. "I look more like a

raccoon than my box did."

"Yes." Katie replied still trying to sound innocent "And you

wouldn't want anyone to see you like that. Anyone like let's say

George Weasley!"

Angelina blushed a dark red.

"Hey I wouldn't talk." She retorted "I wasn't a half hour late

to History cause I had to make myself look presentable for that

Hufflepuff kid, Derek Mason. "

Katie and Angelina looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Alicia and Chloe joined in too. After they had all calmed down

Katie said.

"Well you have to admit that I did look pretty damn good."

They all smiled and continued walking. As they approached the

portrait of the Fat Lady Alicia's stomach began to rumble. 

"Don't spend too long Angelina," She said, "I am starving!"

"Don't worry." Katie said jokingly "With her natural beauty it

will only take her three maybe four hours."

Angelina pushed Katie aside as she said " Wattlebird." and the

portrait swung aside.

The Gryffindor common room was filled with people, much to the

surprise of the four girls. As they walked in people started to

yell at Chloe.

"Hey way to go!"

"Yeah that was great!"

"I have never laughed so hard in my life."

Chloe forced a smile, obviously news of what had happened in

the hall had spread like wildfire. Fred and George ran over to

them and Chloe caught a glimpse of Angelina furiously trying to

fix her hair before they got there. It was too late.

"Fred told me what happened." George said ecstatically,

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant."

"Yeah. I'll bet that that will shake up his confidence about

the match tomorrow!" Fred said enthusiastically.

Chloe shot a glance at Angelina who answered her unspoken

question.

"Flint is the captain of the Syltherin Quidditch team."

"And I'll be sure to tell these guys to hit a few bludger

especially for him." 

Oliver was walking over to join the group. His face was clouded

with a mixture of concern and anger. Chloe smiled in spite of

her self. Alicia's stomach rumbled again.

"Come on let's eat." She said as she left the common room.

"Shall we?" George offered his arm to Angelina. Angelina, who

forgot about her wild hair and raccoon eyes, took it immediately.

"Shall we?" Fred asked Katie, imitating his brother. She

giggled and took his arm.

Chloe and Oliver laughed at the foursome heading out of the

common room. George was arm and arm with Angelina, they were

both talking quietly and laughing every now and then. Behind

them Fred and Katie followed, they too were arm and arm. Fred

swaggered as he talked grandiloquently to Katie adding in a few

pompous laughs, as she pretended to fan herself with her hand. 

"Let's go." Oliver said to Chloe, indicating the portrait hole.

They walked out and followed a few steps behind the rest of the

group. Chloe could sense Oliver looking at her so she turned her

head to meet his gaze. Oliver turned a bright red and averted

his eyes, Chloe looked down at her feet and had to bite her lip

to keep from smiling. They walked on like think for sometime,

each gazing longingly at the other until the other gazed back,

then returning to looking at the floor or the stone walls making

up the halls. Finally Chloe cleared her throat and made an

attempted at conversation.

"So are you ready for the Quidditch game tomorrow?" 

Oliver, who had been concentrating very hard on the walls, was

taken a bit off guard by the sudden start of a conversation.

"What?, O yeah the game, yeah I think that we are ready."

"That's good." Chloe smiled

"Yeah." Oliver replied.

The looked at each other for a second before the realized what

they were doing and reverted back to examine the walls. This

time it was Oliver who made an attempt at conversation.

"So did you find your classes ok?" He asked

"Uh-huh." Chloe replied trying very hard to keep staring at the

walls.

"That's good." He said

Chloe shot a glance at him. Oliver was shaking his head in self

disgust as he examined the wall, and was muttering something

under his breath that Chloe couldn't quite catch. 'Say

something' she thought to herself, 'Come on it's not that hard,

you have talked to millions of guys before, he's no different.'

She took a deep breath and wished that she had the same

confidence that she possessed when dealing with Flint. Come on!,

that little voice in her head hissed, say something, anything!

"You're really hot." She mumbled

Chloe slapped her hand on her head. Oliver started and jumped

around to face her.

Why did you have to say that, she cursed herself, you could have

said anything else, stupid stupid stupid stupid! She tried to

look anywhere but in Oliver's general direction.

"Wh-what did you say?" He asked stunned.

Chloe looked up at him her face beat-red. He hadn't heard, she

thought joyfully. Quickly think of something to cover it up she

thought.

"I said er- ah Europe's really hot." She breathed a sigh of

relive.

Oliver looked at her confused. That day it was 32 degrees

outside, that was not his definition of hot. Still he tried to

keep the conversation going.

"The weather here, I mean today anyway is really good for

flying, I just hope it stays that way for tomorrow's game."

"Yeah that'd be good." Chloe said as she locked eyes with

Oliver.

They both burst out laughing realizing how stupid they had both

been for the last couple of minuets. The hallway diverged and

Chloe, still laughing veered to the left. Oliver's arm grabbed

her around the lower waist and pulled her in the other direction

Her face felt like it was on fire and her legs began to tremble.

"The Great Hall is this way." Oliver said as he guided her

towards a door in the righhand hallway.

A wave of relive and disappointment spread over Chloe and they

walked into the Great Hall. Oliver pulled her into a seat next

to him at the Gryffindor table. Although almost the whole house

was eating they still managed to sit a bit removed from the rest

of the hubbub. Before Chloe sat down Hermione caught her eye

and gave her a surprised sort of a smile. Chloe winked back and

both Harry and Ron (who were sitting beside Hermione) scowled.

Oliver and Chloe's plates filled with steak, potatoes and some

sort of vegetable medley as their glasses filled with pumpkin

juice. 

"I am really excited about watching the game tomorrow, I can't

wait to see you play." Chloe said earnestly as she cut up her

meat.

Oliver smiled and replied just as earnestly.

"I am really glad you're coming."

Chloe looked at him in surprised, "Really?"

"Yes," He looked into her eyes "Really."

Chloe smiled at him, and this time she didn't go red. Her smile

faded however when her eyes flickered from Oliver's to the

Syltherin table behind him. A group of Sytherin's were

whispering and glaring in her direction. In the center of the

group was Flint who said something that caused the whole table

to erupt in laughter directed at her. Oliver followed her gaze

and scowled at the Slytherins. 

"Don't let them get to you." He said "They are the rotten

apples of Hogwarts. Especially Flint and his lackey Malfoy." 

Chloe looked once again at the table to see that sitting next

to Flint was the pale second year that had tried to help him in

the hall. The pale boy, who she gathered was Draco Malfoy,

glared at her and whispered something to Flint causing him to

look at an smile menacingly at Chloe. Oliver saw the tension

building between the two tables and sensed Chloe's discomfort.

"Hey" he asked uncertainly "You wanna get out of here?"

"You haven't even eaten anything." She said, although she

wanted more than anything to leave the Great Hall.

"We can finish in the common room, plus the Slytherins are

making me lose my appetite. Let's go." 

Oliver stood up and took his plate with him. Chloe followed his

lead. The two of them walked towards the exit of the Great

Hall. Harry grabbed Oliver by the sleeve of his robe.

"Where are you two going?" he asked

Hermione looked at Chloe and then shot a cold glance at the

Slytherin table who were laughing hysterically and pointing in

their direction. Oliver looked at Chloe and said

"She needed some help with an herbology project, and since I

since I did it last year I thought I could give her some

pointers."

With that Oliver and Chloe continued to walk towards the exit.

As they passed by the Slytherin table Chloe's bravery wavered. '

Just walk right passed them' she said to herself ' keep your

head up and don't let them get to you, remember you kneed one of

them in the balls.' The thought of a hunched over Flint cursing

in pain was enough to enable Chloe to march past the Slytherin

table with her head held high.

Chloe and Oliver settled into the common room laughing, they

had just seen Peeves, the schools resident poltergeist fly

around holding on to Flinch's robe. The rather nasty caretaker

was chasing peeves in only his underwear. As he pasted Oliver

and Chloe he glared at them and shouted, "If you tell one soul

about this I'll make certain that you are expelled! I have my

ways I'll-" However the last part of Flinches threat couldn't

be heard as he chased peeves down the stairs toward the dungeons.

"That has got to be the best thing I have seen all day." Chloe

exclaimed as she started to chew on a piece of steak.

"Yeah," Oliver agreed "Although if I had seen you knee Flint

that would have won over Flinch in his underwear."

Chloe nodded as she swallowed the bit of steak she was eating.

"I'll admit that was pretty good, but he deserved it."

"From what I've heard he deserved to have his balls cut off."

Chloe smiled.

"He's just an ass, a gross perverted ass." She said certainly.

"Well if he ever does that to you again he is going to be a

gross perverted ass with no balls." Oliver replied seriously.

Chloe laughed and returned to eating her savory steak. As she

took a sip of pumpkin juice she looked at Oliver. He had

sacrificed a day to show her around the school, he was patient

enough to explain the rules of Quidditch to her ten times until

she finally understood them, and then today he humiliated

himself in front of the Slytherins and offered to fight the

strongest and meanest kid in the school, all for her. Oliver

felt his self being studied and looked at Chloe.

"Wa?" he asked with a mouth full of potatoes.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you are being so nice to

me." She said as she took another sip of pumpkin juice.

Oliver swallowed and started at her.

"I should think that that was quite obvious." He said frankly.

Chloe felt her cheeks begin to burn as Oliver continued to

stare. She quickly took another gulp of pumpkin juice, still

noticing Oliver peering into her eyes as if he were trying to

read her emotions.

"Listen," he began, this time his voice was a little less sure,

"you wanna go Hogsmead with me after the game tomorrow? I was

thinking that we could you-know maybe go out to dinner or

something. But you know if you don't want to it's fine I mean

you know I really won't mind." he added quickly.

"You mean like a date?" Chloe asked trying to mask her optimism.

Oliver looked up sheepishly and blushed.

"You know your right, I mean what am I thinking, you probably

have a lot of stuff to do, and I already made you miss a lot of

your day by coming to my Quidditch game, and I bet you have a

boyfriend back in the states." Oliver stammered and his face

became redder with every word. "Forget I asked."

Chloe began to laugh. Oliver looked hurt.

"You don't have to laugh at me." He shot at her.

"No, no it's not what you think" She said shaking her head.

"Oliver I would love to go to dinner with you."

"WHAT?!" He shouted as he jumped out of his chair, "wait a

minute I don't want your pity." Oliver looked uncertainly in her

eyes.

Chloe rose and took his hand in hers, her eyes never wavering

from his gaze. 

"Oliver, I am not pitying you, I really would love to go out

on a date with you." She dropped her eyes to the floor and

blushed as she added. "In fact I was wondering when you get

around to asking me." 

Oliver smiled and lifted her chin up with his free hand. Chloe

beamed back at him, as he leaned in towards her. She tilted her

head up and closed her eyes, his lip barley touched hers when

the portrait swung open and the rest of the Gryffindors came

stampeding in. Oliver and Chloe quickly separated and blushed

furiously. The Weasley twins came over to them followed by

Chloe's roommates and Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Come on." Fred urged, "Let's finish the tournament."

"But we finished that last nigh." Chloe said

"Aye, but that was only the first round lassie." George said as

he made his way over to the main fireplace and pulled a deck of

exploding snap cards from his robes. The rest of the group

followed.

"Last year we played every night for a month." Whispered

Hermione in despair.

They spent the rest of the nigh playing. Chloe did a little

better this time, though she didn't make it past the second

round. Wood made the team go to bed a little bit after ten,

because of the game the next day. Before they all headed off to

their separate dormitories Oliver leaned over towards Chloe and

gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. They said their good-nights

and Chloe walked into her dormitory followed by her bewildered

roommates. She said nothing to them and instead got into her

nightgown, crawled into bed and feel asleep dreaming of the day

to come.

To be continued...

* Ok so please tell me what you think....the next chapter is the

Quidditch game where harry breaks his arm, and um the old witch

lady comes in to play in a BIG way, and there is a lot of um

let's just say romance, and that's all I am saying! so please

please become my best friend in the whole world and

review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*


	6. Quidditch

*ok this chapter is a lot shorter and there is no formatting problem! YAHHHH!!!! Just keep in mind that this all takes place during the second book, and remember that I don't own anything blah blah blah…….*

A warm sliver of sunlight penetrated the curtains surrounding

Chloe's bed. She yawned as it trickled on to her face. 'It's so

early' she thought, ' I'll just sleep for a few minutes.' She

was forced to rise, however. Her three roommates were

chattering loudly about their Quidditch game.

"As long as Harry's alright we'll do fine." Katie stressed .

"I keep telling myself that but look at the brooms they have, I

mean nimbus 2000 and one! You can't get any better then that." Angelina said with a sidelong glance at her old cleansweep.

"Don't worry about it!" Katie reprimanded as she pulled on her weekend robe. 

Chloe sat up, she wasn't about to get any sleep with the two of them bickering like that. She crawled out of her warm bed and

shivered as her bear feet hit the freezing-cold ground. As she

pulled the curtains away from her bed and stepped out into the

light Alicia was gazing out the window.

"It looks like rain." She said forlorn.

"Oh hush!" Angelina said as she turned her head and noticed

Chloe still half-asleep. "Hey there, sorry if we woke you."

"No problem," Chloe answered masking her annoyance. "So are you excited for the game?"

The three chasers unanimously answered yes.

"We'd better down and eat something before the match." Alicia said as she grabbed her crimson Quidditch robe from the dresser. The other girls followed suit. 

"Bye," Angelina called "See you at the game."

"I'll be cheering for you." Chloe replied

"You'll be cheering for Oliver." Katie said with a smirk.

Chloe grabbed a pillow and chucked it at the unsuspecting Katie. "Shut up, Derick Mason!" she yelled. 

Angelina laughed and Katie retorted, "George Weasley!" All five of the girls began to laugh hysterically. Angelina, Katie and

Alicia left to go down for breakfast and Chloe started to get

dressed.

Almost the entire school had turned out to watch the game. Hufflepuffs Ravenclaws and Gryffindors all wanted Gryffindor to win. It seemed to Chloe that the dislike of the Slytherins was unanimous though out the school. The crowd of students hurried down the stairs and through the grounds to the Quidditch field. Chloe who was being swept up by this sea of people was relieved to hear a familiar voice.

"Oy! Chloe!" called Hermione. "Come over here." She beckoned.

Moving toward her friend was easier said then done. Chloe stepped on quite a few toes and was pushed around many times as she tried to fight the tide. Finally she made it over to Hermione.

"Hey," She said breathlessly "where is everyone."

"Well Harry's getting his Quidditch things and Ron, well Ron seems to follow Harry." She added dejectedly. 

Chloe smiled, she knew what it was like to be the third wheel.

"Well if he's late I am not saving him a seat." She said sternly. 

Hermione looked up and smiled. For once, she thought, maybe I'll be able to have a friend who I can leave Ron for. They continued to trudge up the hill until the field came into sight. Chloe was a bit stunned by the image before her. At either end of the field three long poles were erected, and on the end of each pole was a little hoop, six in total. The field it's self was rather large and on either side stood large stands that were high enough to ensure that all the spectators could see what was going on. 

"Come on," said Hermione, " I wanna get a good seat."  
As they settled into their seats, which where midfield and mid height "the best seats in the house" according to Hermione, Ron came plowing through the crowd.

" 'Cuse me, sorry, got to get to my seat. Opps sorry about that." He mumbled to the people he was stepping over. "Hey Hermione, got you some candy to much on." 

Ron, however dropped the candy as he saw who was sitting next to her. He stood gaping at her with his mouth wide open until Hermione muttered something that sounded like "fortheloveofgod" and pulled him into the seat next to him. Chloe who was too fascinated with the field, didn't notice a thing.

"That's Gryffindor's goal post," Hermione said motioning to the end of the field. " We are lucky to have a really good seeker and a really good keeper." She looked for any rise in Chloe but fond none. So she kept pressing

"What was up with you and Oliver last night?" she asked trying to sound causal. Ron's ears perked up.

"Well, if you really must know, before you all came trudging in he asked me out." Chloe answered with a slight smile on her face.

"_Really?!_" Hermione squeaked. 

"Yeah really, since it's a Hogsmead weekend he's taking me out for dinner after the game." Chloe replied, her smile growing.

"Well let's just pray Gryffindor wins, or he'll be in a foul mood all night." Hermione was looking out over the field 

"If you ask me," Ron said rather haughtily "He's always in a foul mood!"

Both of the girls turned and glared at him, obviously no one was asking him.

The stadium exploded with cheers as the teams entered the field. Chloe scoured the Gryffindor side looking for Oliver. Hermione elbowed her in the ribs and pointed to the center of the field. Oliver and Flint were standing in front of Madam Hooch who shouted, "Captains shake hands." They both glared at each other and gripped hands so tightly Madam Hooch had to quickly tell them to stop. The excitement rose as she blew her whistle and the game began. 

Even though Oliver had explained the game at length to her, Chloe was having trouble following the action. She often had to ask Ron what was going on. Ron scowled as a bludger hit Angelina stopping her from scoring. 

"It's 60-0," he moaned "where are my brothers."

Indeed it seemed that the Weasley twins were no where to be seen. Chloe looked around and then spotted them high above the stadium on either side of Harry batting a black ball back and forth. Ron had spotted them as well.

"_What_ are they doing?" Chloe asked

"I was about to ask the same thing." Ron said dejectedly.

Madam Hooch's whistle rang through the air. It had started to rain and Chloe couldn't see what was going on.

"They called a time-out" Ron explained.

After a few minutes the game resumed, and was pretty much the same except that the Slytherins were not scoring as much. 

"Look!" Hermione shrieked as she pointed to the sky.

Harry was flying very oddly. He was turning and spinning and diving. People around them began to laugh. 

"Why is he doing that?" Chloe asked confused

"Because of _that_!" Hermione shouted, pointing to a black ball following Harry around. 

The crowd had jump to its feet and started at Harry. Ron let out a little yell and pointed faintly to a little gold speck above Malfoy's head.

"The golden-snitch!"

Harry had obviously seen it too for he stopped and stared at Malfoy just long enough for the bludger to careen into his arm. Hermione gasped and began to dance nervously around. 

"Oh my God, Oh my God." She kept repeating.

Ron and the rest of the crowd stood breathless for the next few moments. "Get the snitch Harry. Get it!" he mumbled. As if Harry had heard the words of his best friend he flew straight towards Malfoy reaching out his uninjured arm to grab the snitch, before speeding to the ground and collapsing. The stadium erupted with cheers and Chloe, Ron and Hermione hurried on to the field. 

The Gryffindor team was crowed around their fallen seeker. Chloe, Ron and Hermione pressed their way through. Kneeling beside Harry was Lockhart.

"Lie back Harry." Lockhart cooed, "It's a simple charm I have used it countless times"

"Can't I just go to the Hospital wing?" Harry mumbled with pain

The rest of the bystanders seemed to agree.

"He really should Professor." Said a grinning muddy Oliver.

However Lockhart paid no attention to these warnings and continued with the spell. The crowd gasped in shock as they saw that Lockhart had not repaired Harry's bones he had gotten rid of them. Hermione let out a little sob when she saw Harry's limp arm.

"The point is the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So Harry just toddle up to the Hospital wing" Lockhart said a little less confidently. "Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley would you escort him?"

The three of them walked slowly up the hill as Lockhart tried to get away for the angry crowd of Gryffindors as fast as he could. 

"Hey Chloe we won!" Angelina shouted as she walked away with George. Somehow Chloe thought that she was talking about more then the game.

"So how did you like you first Quidditch game?" Oliver smiled at her through his muddy face.

"It was great, except for the part when the bludger almost killed Harry." She replied sarcastically.

"I would kiss you but I am all muddy." Oliver said, "Listen I am gonna get cleaned up and then go say hello to Harry, how about I meet you in the common room in an hour."

"Sounds good, I gotta take a shower so I'll be done by then."

"Great." Oliver smiled.

Chloe smiled back and then started to jog back to the school as the rain started to pour down.

To be continued…

* Ok the next chapter is their date (very very sexual date, might I add) and that scary old witch comes to town. Alrighty then please review this story and tell me what you think…all comments welcome. Adios*


	7. A Date A Witch and A Kiss

*I hope you like this part, um just remember the old witch lady in the previous chapters, she is important to this chapter. And as you all hopefully know I own nothing but the plot and yadda yadda yadda, Well read the story already, sheesh!….*

Chloe looked in the mirror by the door of the girls dormitory. She had borrowed Angelina's dark-blue robe and was happy to see that it fit perfectly. She quickly brushed her shoulder length blonde hair and slapped on some lipstick. Chloe smiled at her reflection, she had been at Hogwarts for only two days and she already had a date! Even the fact that she was dating the captain of a sports team didn't phase her, she would just omit Oliver's after school activities when she told her friends back home in the East-Village about her sex life. Angelina walked through the door and looked at Chloe.

"Mmmm, girl that looks good on you! Oliver is gonna be very happy." Chloe blushed "But don't get any ideas," Angelina said slyly "That robe is _mine_."

"Thanks for letting me borrow it, it's a lot better then the stuff I have, the non-muggle stuff any ways." Chloe looked at Angelina suddenly remembering something. "Hey, what's going on with you and George?"

"Weasley?" Angelina quickly turned her head to hide her face.

"No Bush, of course George Weasley, you guys looked pretty ah- how-shall –I –put-this, happy, after the game today."

Angelina turned around trying in vain to veil the smile on her face.

"Nothing's going on. I mean we are friends and all, but unfortunately that's it. Did he really look _happy?_" Angelina tried not to sound too hopeful.

Chloe turned to face her roommate and started to say something when Hermione came bursting through the door.

"I thought you would be here." She said to Chloe, "Oliver's waiting for you down stairs. He looks really good" She added.

"Thanks," Chloe said as she looked in the mirror, "How's Harry?" she asked.

"He's ok I guess." Hermione replied, "Madam Pomfrey kick Ron me out just a few minutes ago."

Chloe readjusted her robes, pulling them ever so slightly down in the neck-line and ran her fingers through her hair. She took one finial look in the mirror before she headed out the door. Before she left she called over her shoulder to Angelina, 

"By the way the answer to your question was yes."

With that Chloe left and Angelina let out a little squeal of joy in spite of herself.

Chloe walked down the stairs to see Oliver, dressed in a neat black robe, his hair slicked back, and smelling like some sort of designer after-shave, pacing back in forth in front of the fire facing away from her.

"You clean up nice." She said sweetly.

The sudden voice from behind him caused Oliver to jump. As he turned to face his date the color drained out of his face. She was even more beautiful that night then the night he had first met her. He felt his stomach drop and he tried to mutter something coherent.

"Youlooknicetoo."

"What?" Chloe asked

"I said that you look really, really good."

Chloe blushed and smiled in spite of herself. Why was she letting him get to her? Why oh, why did she have to go weak in the knees every time he smiled?

"So where are we going?" She asked trying to regain some stamina.

"I thought we would go to the Three Broomsticks, I mean it's not much or anything, but it has some good food." Said Oliver, who, from the sound of his voice, was also trying to build up his courage.

Chloe agreed and they walked out of the common room together. 

Chloe and Oliver burst through the door of the three broomsticks looking as if they had just climbed out of a swimming pool. Oliver who's recently cleaned hair and face were now muddy all over again, sighed with relief as the warm air of the three broomsticks surrounded them.

"I thought we'd never get here." He said shaking out his cloak, "I can't understand how it could rain so bloody much in the fifteen minutes we spent out side the castle."

It was indeed pouring outside. Raindrops the size of quarters came hailing down with out any trepidation. Chloe took off her cloak splashing Oliver with rouge water-droplets.

"Ahhh, now it's raining in here to?" He yelled as the water hit the back of his neck.

"Oh no did you get wet, and you were soo dry before, I am so sorry what can I ever do to make it up to you?" Chloe remarked sarcastically

"I can think of a few things." Oliver said suggestively.

Chloe laughed and Oliver continued.

"Come on, look at me, I am soaked."

"Oh cry me a river." Chloe, who was just as wet as Oliver, mocked.

"Let's get a table."

They walked over to a nice secluded tabled at the back of the room. The central fire blazed as the mummers of some drunken wizards swirled around the warm, full, air. As the settled into their seats Chloe felt all her anxiety melt away. She and Oliver began to talk, the seconds quickly passed into minuets until nearly a half-an-hour had passed by and they hadn't even ordered their dinner.

"Here let me order it. It's my first time in a wizarding town I wanna get as much experince as I can." Chloe added seeing the apprehension of Oliver's face. "Come on what do you want?"

Seeing that he was fighting a losing battle Oliver gave in and told Chloe to order him a butter beer and shepherds pie. Chloe made her way to the bar passing by a few wizarding couples but mostly people just stopping in for a drink. She reached the bar and sat between two fairly large wizards who looked her up and down with out any hint of modesty. A young woman with a pretty face and good body was taking orders. 

"Hello, I am Rosemerta, I don't believe I have ever seen you here before." The woman said and she leaned over the bar to shake Chloe's hand.

"Chloe, I just moved here, from New York, it's a nice place you got here." She noticed the tattoo on Rosemerta right shoulder. "Hey! I have one just like that on my back."

"A tribal sun?" Rosemerta asked taking a great interest in her new customer. 

Chloe nodded, "I'd show it to you but I'd have to take off my robes."

The two wizards sitting next to her looked up excitedly. Rosemerta shook her head and then looked at Chloe's robes approvingly. 

"It's nice to see some one in here who's not a nun." Rosemerta whispered.

Chloe laughed she had noticed that all the female students and teachers dressed like they were going to a very conservative mass. 

"It's my friend's," Chloe explained, "I made a few modifications. "

"Wise choice." Rosemerta said, "Hey you better hurry up with your order, It looks like your date is getting a little worried."

She motioned over to where Oliver was sitting looking around for any sight of Chloe and the food. Chloe placed in her order and Rosemerta offered to bring it to their table. As Chloe returned to her table a smile spread through Oliver's face.

"I thought I had lost you." He said.

"Well those two wizards at the bar made me a pretty good offer."

Both Chloe and Oliver smiled. They launched right back into conversation. Chloe explained about her life in New York with Clare and with the foster family she used to live with. Oliver talked some more about Quidditch and Gryffindor's chance at the cup this year. They were so deep into a discussion about different types of brooms that Rosemerta had to tell them that it was a half-hour-past closing time.

"Oy! It's 12:30 already?" Oliver asked astounded.

They quickly packed up their things and hurried out into the night. They walked through Hogsmead in a comfortable silence. The stars shone brightly like fire-fly's flittering over a black pond. Every store was light with glowing lanterns that floated in the widows. The night was perfect, the rain had stopped and it was actually quite warm for winter. 

An old witch, who seemed to spring from the darkness, bumped into Chloe, almost knocking her off balance. The old witch look at her and Chloe shuddered as a chill ran through her body. A sudden whine from the wolf next to the old woman caused Chloe to jump.

"I am sorry," she said as she almost knocked the woman over.

The old witch grabbed Chloe hand firmly and looked into her eyes,

"_Expectome saberamos"_ She muttered so softly that Chloe could barley hear it. She turned to Oliver for assistance but he hadn't heard it either.

"I am sorry what did you say?" Chloe asked as she turned around but to her surprise the old Witch and the wolf were no where to be seen. She looked at Oliver, "That was a little strange."

He laughed, "Yeah, I'll bet she had one to many butter beers." Chloe joined in Oliver's laughter and forgot about her encounter.

*********************************************

As they continued to walk Oliver slowly put his arm around Chloe who leaned against him as if nothing was more natural in the world. Finally a feeling of peace swept though Chloe.

That feeling was shattered quickly however. Suddenly as if she had plunged into a frozen lake, a cold sensation pulsated through Chloe's veins. She became dizzy and a weird prickling sensation hit her every nerve. She stopped walked and held her spinning head.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked concerned.

"I- I don't know it must have been something I ate." Chloe answered uncertainly. 

Suddenly her vision began to fog. Chloe quickly closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them and looked at the street she was amazed to see that it had filled with people dressed in extravagant gowns walking around, morosely, as if they were ghosts. She closed her eyes again and began to stagger. She felt Oliver pull her up.

"Are you ok?" He asked sounding more worried than before.

Chloe opened her eyes and the people were gone. She felt a chill run down her spine. As she got to her feet she realized that she was no longer dizzy.

"I am fine." She said as she and Oliver continued to walk through the streets.

It was well past 2 am when Chloe and Oliver finally returned to the Gryffindor common room. Not a single person was awake, although the fire still burned in the main fireplace, giving the room soft, warm lighting. Oliver and Chloe stood arm in arm looking around the somehow serene common room before Chloe spoke.

" Thanks." She said.

"For what?" Oliver asked as he turned to face her

"For a wonderful evening." Chloe's face cracked into a smile as she began to laugh, "God I sound like a really, really bad romance novel."

"Yes," Oliver agreed smiling as well, "yes you do. Isn't this the part in the story were the character's have mad passionate sex on the floor until the sun comes up?"

Chloe laughed, "That reminds me. You owe me a kiss, damn it." Oliver looked bewildered. "Today after the game you said you would kiss me and you never did." She smiled. "I am waiting."

"I suppose I do owe you one." 

Oliver said moving closer to her. He pulled his arms more tightly around her pulling her closer to him. Chloe smiled and tilted her head up. Their lips met and Chloe felt something she had never felt with any kiss before. Oliver pulled her closer drawing her deeper into the kiss. Chloe wished that the moment would never end. But like all good things, this too ended. Chloe and Oliver separated and looked at each other. Her arms were around his neck, her hands playing lovingly with his hair as he rubbed her back. The clock on the walk struck three surprising both of them.

"Well I guess that we should be heading off to bed." Oliver said sadly

"How 'bout one more for the road?" Chloe said pulling herself up to his lips.

They kissed and this one was even better then the first. Finally, they said their goodnights. Oliver walked up to the boy's dormitory and Chloe feel into a plush chair, her heart filled with ecstasy. 

Suddenly there was a flash of light, Chloe felt as if she was being lifted up off her chair. Then her world turned to black.

To be continued…..

*Please tell me what you thought and I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever… and I'll do a little dance if I get more then 5 reviews. Come on people I want to dance!!!!*


	8. The Iron Gate

* It's the continuation!!! Hurrah! Um lets see this is a little trippy but really cool so just bear with it, all will be reviled in time, if you are confused GOOD! Cause that's what you're supposed to be damn it! Have fun….*

The darkness faded Chloe looked up, she was no longer in her dormitory. The tall green tress of a forest surrounded her, Chloe had no idea where she was. The last thing that she had remembered was that she was in the Gryffindor common room getting ready to go to bed. She had just kissed Oliver good night, she remembered that it was a very good kiss. After that she had climbed the stairs to the dormitory, her roommates were already asleep. Then she was here, standing on a path in the middle of a thickly settled forest. Her mind was spinning, she needed to get back. She called out for help. Her voice echoed through the wood. It suddenly dawned on Chloe that her voice was the only sound in forest. There were no birds singing, no squirrels rummaging through the undergrowth, nothing but the distant sound of her voice resonating off the trees and the sound of her heavy breathing. 

Chloe looked around in the hopes of seeing something vaguely familiar, but there was nothing. She took a few steeps along the path, still she saw nothing that was of any help to her.

"Fuck!" she cried in desperation.

Chloe had no idea why she did what she did. Something inside her just told her to do it. She broke away from the path and started to run deeper into the forest. She tried to tell herself to stop but it was as if her legs wouldn't listen to her brain, they carried her deeper and deeper into the forest. Finally after about a quarter of an hour running she collapsed in exhaustion. She felt tears spring to her eyes. Slowly she lifted her head up, what she saw made her topple over. 

Standing before her was a castle, almost five times the size of Hogwarts. However, it was in shambles. An impressive iron gate, hung to one side covered in red rust. Beyond it was the remains of a once extensive garden that was now over grown and plagued with weeds. In the center of the garden a shattered fountain stood. The path that ran through the garden led up to the castles main marble stairs, which were chipped and covered in dirt and mud. The main wood door had splintered and looked as if a small wind would do away with it. Ivy grew up tall stone walls of the castle, engulfing the once beautiful stained glass windows. The tops of some of the highest towers had caved in and the walls between them were crumbling.

Chloe got slowly to her feet. Instantaneously she felt dizzy and the same sensation that she had felt in Hogsmead spread though out her body. She had to lean on a dead tree for support. She looked at the castle once again and got the impression that she had been there before, a long time ago. 

Suddenly the castle changed before her eyes. The Ivy slowly began to recoil, reviling beautiful white stone walls. The towers began to build themselves back up again, the walls did the same and the big wooden door lost its splinters and glistened in the sunlight. The weeds in the garden shrunk back into the ground and the plants began to grow. The broken fountain stood up right and water began to flow freely out of its many faucets. The iron gate lost its rust and stood strong and tall. The castle was no longer in shambles, it now looked grander than Hogwarts. 

Chloe's jaw dropped in amazement, she rubbed her eyes and when they came back into focus the castle was as it was before. Rotting and horrid. Chloe shook her head in disbelief. 'What the hell is this place?' she thought to herself. She walked uneasily towards the chameleon castle. As she got closer she caught little glimpses of the castle in its grander. The stained glass windows would become clear and bright as if a great light were shinning out of them. Then they would quickly return to being dark and sullied. She could sometimes hear a dog barking and children laughing in the distance, then as quickly as they came the sounds would disappear and she would be left listening to the gentle wind. 

Chloe reached the gate, but as she went to move it aside the scene before her melted away and was replaced with the castle as it was hundreds of years ago. The now rust-free iron-gates towered above her, closing off her entryway to the castle. Chloe reached out a hand to pull them aside.

As her fingers wrapped around the handle a pain like she had never felt before surged through her body. Chloe cried out in agony and tried to remove her hand, but it wouldn't budge. The pain continued to plusate through her veins. Tears streamed down her face as her screams pierced the silence of the forest. The pain clouded her thoughts and blinded her, she began to wish that she would just die. Her arm was becoming numb and she could no longer feel her hand. Her vision became clouded as it was as if some one had put a white sheet over her head. 

She began to panic, and tried with all her might to get her hand off the gate. Abruptly the pain stopped and her vision cleared, only now she was not standing in front of the gate but rather in a large hall. People dressed much like those that she saw in Hogsmead were dancing to the music of a magical orchestra playing behind her. Laughter filled the air, a young witch, not much older then Chloe, dressed in a beautiful white robe was sitting in a throne at the front of the hall, beside her were three cribs, and sitting behind her was an old wizard who reminded Chloe of Dumbledore. Chloe tried to ask them where she was but the searing pain came back and the world turned once again to white.

As every thing cleared up, Chloe looked around and realized that she was still in the same hall but the scene was very different. The people who had been dancing were now running here and there in a blind panic. Screams and cries filled the air. The old wizard stood in front of the throne trying to call everyone's attention, the young witch was standing behind him cradling three babies. Somewhere behind Chloe shot a blast of green light, it hit the ceiling, causing part of it to cave in, and ricocheted off hitting a group of frightened witches and wizards killing them instantly. A witch who could not have been more then five years old cried out in heartache "Mommmy!" as she ran toward her dead mother, a piece of the rickety ceiling dislodged and was plummeting towards the girl. Chloe tried to run and save her but she doubled over as the pain once again spread through her veins. She was able to look up at the crowd, she could not see the girl, in her place was the jagged ceiling tile. To her horror Chloe saw that sticking out from under it was a limp arm. She screamed in anguish as the pain doubled. Suddenly more blasts of green came from the doorway, one hit the old wizard and he fell to the ground. Another one was aimed at the young witch who jumped aside just in time. The last one hit the ceiling above Chloe, shards of stone came hailing down. One hit Chloe in the foot breaking all of her bones, she staggered and fell. Unable to move Chloe looked up and her heart froze. An immense block of stone directly above her was teetering on its side about to fall. Another blast of green light shook the hall and the block came hurdling down, Chloe closed her eyes and joined in the screams of terror and anguish.

*tee hee, another cliff hanger! Aint I a stinka? Please please review cause I lack self esteem and can only function with the feedback of others…..*


	9. Chapter 9

*Hey all, ok here's the next chapter! Um it's short sorry bout that, just remember while you read that this story takes place during the SECOND BOOK. As you all know I do not own any of these characters except for Chloe. But I digress….. enjoy!*

Chloe gasped for air and waited for the block to hit. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes and was astonished to find herself sitting in a red plush chair in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. She wiped some of the cold sweat from her brow and stood up on shaky legs. As she put her foot down she realized to her delight that it was not broken, in fact all the pain that she had felt was gone. _It was a dream_, she told herself, _it was all a dream!_ But still, there was something about it that was more than just a dream. She couldn't figure out what it was that made her feel that way, but never the less that feeling haunted her.

Chloe slowly made her way over to the window. The sun was just beginning to poke its head out from the horizon. _How long have I been here?_ She asked herself. A quick look at the Gryffindor clock told her that it was 5:45, she had been asleep for nearly three hours. Still shaking she made her way up the stairs to the girls dormitory. Chloe was relived to find that no one was awake yet. She staggered into the bathroom, and what she saw in the mirror nearly made her faint. Her hair was matted, the robe she had borrowed from Angelina was torn, and she was a white as freshly fallen snow. Her once red lips now looked like those belonging to someone dying of a terrible disease, puffy white crescents rested under her blood-shot eyes. 

"You look like hell." She whispered to her reflection as she raised an unsteady to straighten her hair.

Chloe walked over to the showers and turned one on. She slowly disrobed, careful placing the ragged garment on the counter. Chloe stepped into the shower shivering as the hot water wash onto her skin. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up opening her mouth to drink the warm water falling from the faucet. Her legs still weak began to tire and she slid down and sat on the tile floor with the water beating on her head. Steam began to fill the bathroom fogging up the mirror and clouding up the air. She sat like that for sometime, thinking of nothing but rather staring into foggy abyss. Chloe stood up when she heard the chipper voices of some third-years who had come to get ready for the day. Chloe rubbed her face in her hands and reached out to grab a towel. As she picked up the ripped robe Chloe smoothed it over with her hand and it immediately mended it's self. The group of first years standing by, gaped in amazement. Chloe thought that was odd seeing how she had been able to mend clothes like that since she was ten. 

Feeling a lot better after taking a shower Chloe began to muse about her date with Oliver. She didn't even noticed that all four of her roommates were staring suspiciously at her when she walked in the door. 

"Have a fun night?" Katie asked slyly.

"What?" Chloe was knocked out of her daydream and was suddenly aware of the compromising position she was in. "You don't think that I-" her roommates stared at her. "What?! No not at all! I feel asleep in the common room after we got back. Although I don't think sleep is the right word." She added testily.

"Bad Date?" Alicia asked

"No, bad dream." She replied throwing Angelina her robe.

"So what are we going to do today?" Katie asked, obviously bored with the subject of the previous night.

"I can't do anything." Alicia replied sadly, "I have an essay due tomorrow for potion and a test in History of Magic."

Katie looked hopefully at Angelina.

"Sorry," Angelina said, "Count me out too."

"What?" Katie sounded exasperated "What are you doing that's so important?"

"I am hanging out with some one else." Angelina said blushing furiously

"Who?" Demanded Katie 

Chloe, who was pulling on her jeans looked at Angelina who mumbled something that no-one could hear.

"What?" Katie asked

"I said I am hanging with _mwfrdew_ Weasley." She had mumbled the first name so much that the rest of the girls were left to make the obvious conclusion.

"So you're hanging out with George?" Chloe said, matter-of-factly as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"No." Angelina said. "I am hanging out with Fred."

Chloe spun around and Katie spit out the water she was drinking. Alicia looked puzzled.

"_Fred?"_ They demand together.

Angelina became even redder as she nodded and muttered something about having to send an owl home and ran out of the room.

"That just leaves you and me babe." Katie said turning her attention to Chloe who was dressed in the clothes that she had arrived in. "You're not going to wear a robe?" she asked.

Chloe smiled and shook her head.

"Not unless someone pins me down and forces me into it. So what are we going to do?" 

Although she had had fun on her date with Oliver, Chloe craved some of the excitement she had left back in the city.

"We're going to Hogsmead." Katie said as she bend down to put on her shoes.

They said good-bye to Alicia and walked down to the common room. Oddly enough there were masses of people just standing about whispering things amongst themselves. A group of first years cowered in the corners. The scene painfully reminded Chloe of her dream.

"What's up with every one?" She asked Katie who was just a dumbfounded as she was.

"I dunno."

They made their way through the crowd in the hopes of finding some answers. Chloe jumped as she felt someone tug on her arm. She spun around and let out a sigh of relief when she was that it was Oliver.

"Hi" She said as he pulled her and Katie away from the crowd. "What's going on?"

"Yeah," Katie asked George who was sitting in the same plush chair Chloe had fallen asleep on. "Why isn't anyone at Hogsmead?"

Oliver and George exchanged worried looks and George cleared his throat.

"There's been another attack," He said to everyone's horror. "And this time it was a student."

*Ok tell me what you think pleeeeaasssee pleeeaassseee, I live off the reviews I get!!!!*


	10. Caught in the Act

* Ok here's the next chapter, you really won't get it unless you read part nine. Just incase you have been living in a cave in Pluto with your eyes sealed shut and your ears filled with cotton I thought I would let you know that I do not own any characters, words etc. excepted for Chloe….. have fun!*

"Wh-what?" stammered a suddenly very pale Katie, "Who was it?"

"A first year, from this house, I can't remember his name." Said Oliver as he tightened his grasp around Chloe.

"Just like Mrs. Norris?" Katie continued still in disbelief.

"I would assume so." George said gravely.

Katie shook her head and crumpled into a seat beside George. The rest of the common room was just as surprised.

"Wait, Mrs. Norris," Chloe asked Oliver comprehension suddenly dawning on her, "was that the cat that you told me about? The one that was attacked down in the dungeons?" Oliver nodded, "Um I don't want to sound insensitive or anything but what exactly happened to the cat?" Chloe asked suddenly feeling like Katie looked.

"Petrified." George said plainly.

"It's like your dead, but your not. You look dead, feel dead and act dead but in reality your still alive." Katie said her voice sounding hollow.

Chloe shuttered at the notion and leaned closer to Oliver. A strange silence hovered though the air. Chloe felt suddenly out of place. After a few hours the initial shock of the news wore off and things went some-what back to normal. No one left Hogwarts that afternoon, instead they stayed in the common room and busied themselves with homework and games. Chloe played a few matches of wizard chess with Oliver. She lost horribly. 

"I was never any good at chess." She frowned, "I am more of a poker person myself."

Lee Jordan, the twin's friend had heard this comment and perked up.

"You don't say? Well I just happen to have some cards in my room," He smiled. "If you got some money let's play."

Chloe agreed and Oliver deiced he would join in too. The group almost immediately was joined by some muggle-born 7th years and soon a crowd of Gryffindors was watching the game. For an hour or so everyone completely forgot that one of them was lying in the Hospital wing as if dead.

By the time that School had begun on Monday rumors of the attack were spreading like wild fire, as was the feeling of unease. Chloe however had little time to think about this with all of her new classes keeping her in a bind. Divination was a joke, but the teacher was a real pain, Care of Magical Creatures was actually at times quite enjoyable, and Charms, well in the words of Professor Flitwick Chloe was "A real natural, unbelievable." Chloe was having the most trouble in Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall was a hard ass and nearly drove Chloe to the edge. Chloe noticed that she wasn't as demanding on the other students, which just made her hate the class even more. On top of every thing else she wasn't getting much sleep. Every few days she would have a reoccurring dream about the castle in the woods. It would always begin and end in the same way. And every morning she would swear that some part of it was real. Despite all this Chloe was about to endure something much worse then she could ever imagine, the Tuesday after the attack was her first Potions lesson.

*******************************************************************

Tuesday morning Chloe was awoken by Katie's loud and off key rendition of "I will always love you" by Whitney Houston. Chloe exchanged annoyed glances with her other roommates who were also rudely snapped awake.

"What's she so happy bout?" Angelina said groggily, "And I hope she doesn't use up all the hot water, I hate it when she does that."

Katie, who had just emerged from the shower just in time to catch Angelina's last comment, smiled and said, "Well at least the cold water will wake you up, you know that first period starts in an hour?"

"Bloody hell! Why does this school start so early?" Angelina moaned as she stumbled into the bathroom.

Chloe stood up and sleepily walked over to her wardrobe. She had been dreading this day ever since she was informed about the horrors of Potions. And the fact that the whole of Slytherin wanted her dead for publicly embarrassing their Quidditch captain didn't help much either.

"So you have your first Potions lesson today." Katie said as she threw her towel on her bed.

"Yes." Chloe grumbled as she rummaged through her wardrobe desperately looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Katie asked, "You have one robe it's not that hard."

"I- am-loooking," Chloe said as she threw various articles of clothing over her shoulder "For a pair of shoes. Ah! Found them!" Chloe smiled triumphantly as she held up a pair of strappy heals.

"It's freezing out side your not actually going to wear those? Are you?"

"Fashion knows no seasons." Chloe replied as she slipped them on and threw on her robe.

Katie shook her head and laughed.

"And now for some final touches on this old robe." Chloe ran her hand down her already altered robe creating a slit on the left side. "There!" Her smile quickly faded as she looked at an astounded Katie.

"How did you _do_ that?" She squeaked.

"Do what?" Chloe asked.

Katie who was at a loss for words ran her hand up and down her robe imitating Chloe's actions.

"Oh that, I dunno, I kinda picked it up somewhere. Why can't you all do that?" Chloe asked puzzled

"No!" uttered Katie, "I can barley do anything with out my wand."

Chloe shrugged, "Maybe witches all have different talents. Come on lets go eat, I wanna show Oliver my new "shoes"." 

Katie snapped out of her astonishment and followed Chloe out of the common room, singing "I Will Always Love You" louder and even more off tune than before.

******************************************************************

Breakfast was pretty uneventful, Chloe was pleased to see that many of the Slytherin boys were taken by surprise by her new look. Like Rosemerta had said before, the people in Hogwarts usually dressed like nuns.

Oliver was needless to say, pleased with Chloe's new look as well. However he was not a thrilled with the attention she was getting from the other guys in the school, especially the Slytherins who would stare and then turn around to make lewd comments to cover themselves. By the end of Breakfast most people had calmed down, except for a few girls who would mutter things like slut and whore every time they passed by her. Chloe who was used to the fact that girls were indeed bitches to each other paid the comments no heed. Once the owls had left the students began to file out of the Great Hall and trudge to their first lesson.

"Hey come on, I'll walk you to class." Oliver said as he put his arm around Chloe's waist.

She gave him a quick peck on the check and they both walked out together. 

The halls and classrooms were pretty empty, they still had some time before the first class started. Chloe looked over her left shoulder and noticed an empty dungeon with an open door. She stopped walking.

"What?" Oliver asked.

Chloe took him by the hands and started to lead him to the dungeon.

"Why are we here?" He asked daftly, Chloe put a finger to her mouth shutting him up, as she shut the door. "Oh-ho!" A smile spread across his face as she walked toward him.

He took her into his arms and kissed her deeply running his hands up and down her back as they both moved farther back into the room. In the darkness Chloe bumped into a table. Still leaning in to kiss Oliver she leapt onto the desk and wrapped her legs around his waste. He moved his lips from her mouth down her cheek and finally to her neck. Her stomach did summer-salutes as he kissed her. He moved back up to her lips as she squeezed her legs tightly around his waste. Unbeknownst to the pair the door began to open. A sliver of light spilled into the room and reviled Chloe and Oliver.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" bellowed a cold voice coming from the tall sallow man standing in the doorway.

Oliver turned around flabbergasted. "Pr-professor Snape…" He stammered.

To be continued…

* Ok all tell me what you think…I know it's a little different but this chapter DOES serve a very big purpose in the whole scheme of things J . Especially the conversation between Chloe and Katie…oh no I have said too much! Please please review cause I love reviews and you would make it the merriest un-birthday I have ever had!!!! Luv ya!*


	11. Mudbloods, Mofos, and Macbeth

* Hey sorry it took so long I had work and rehearsal and such but anyway here it is! Hehe it's a little short but o well, enjoy! This portion is dedicated to VyingQuill~ for the undying support! At the end is a full thank-you list thing. So please have fun!*

The black-robed man stood in the doorway shaking with anger and

incomprehension. His usually sallow face was flushed a deep red. His cold black eyes scanned the surprised couple with repulsion. Chloe quickly slid off the table attempt to straighten out her robes. Oliver had gone as red as Snape and was trying to sputter some kind of response.

"Professor, I- I mean we- Just were, I mean it just was, You

see what happened-" Oliver was cut off

"SILENCE!" Snape snapped. "I know exactly what was going on here." He hissed as he moved closer to them. "And if you think for one moment that this will go unpunished you are sorely mistaken!" He glared at them both and then a sickening smile stretched across his thin pursed lips, "I do believe that such an outrage would be grounds for suspension from any extra circular activities." Snape's eyes focused directly on Oliver, "namely, Quidditch."

Oliver looked as if he had just been punched in the stomach. He stared blankly at Snape with disbelief.

"You can't do that!" Chloe cried outraged. 

"I most certainly can." Snape turned his attention to the girl who dared defy him

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Chloe stood her ground.

"I assume that you are the new student Aldo, that I have been hearing so much about." Snape said nastily

"What's that got to do with anything?" She said "We still haven't done anything wrong."

"Well you are late to my class." Snape hissed

"So are you." Chloe snapped back

Both Oliver and Snape were taken back by this act of defiance. Oliver quickly reached for Chloe's arm to try and stop her. Snape glared at her and spat

"How dare you take that tone with me? 50 points from Gryffindor for this disgusting display." He motioned to the table. "And a further 25 points for your insolence." He glared at Chloe who glared right back.

"You have no right." She whispered menacingly.

"You will find out Miss Aldo that I have all the right in the world to do that and more, If you say one thing more I will make it 100." Snape's eyes flashed warningly. "Now both of you get to class. Miss Aldo you will come with me so as I don't lose you in any other spare dungeons." 

With that final insult he turned and stepped out of the room. Oliver shoot Chloe an imploring look and she complied and walked behind Snape's billowing robes down the stone corridor.

*****************************************************************

The second years in Snape's potions class were shifting around anxiously in their seats.

"Maybe the git's finally gotten fired." Ron said hopefully to Harry.

"Yeah wouldn't that be great." Said Dean Thomas, another second year.

The rest of the Gryffindors in the class sat around happily whispering rumors about why their least favorite teacher was late to class. Something that had never happened before. The Slytherins huddled over in a corner scowling, Snape was one of the only teachers who put up with their antics if he left they would be doomed. As each minuet passed the atmosphere in the classroom became more and more volatile. Tensions between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins rose almost to the breaking point.

"Hey Malfoy," Ron shouted nastily, "How does it feel not to have a teacher to push over?"

Draco leapt out of his chair and flung himself at Ron who had to be held back by Harry to be kept from retaliating.

"Feels just as about as good as sleeping with your sister." Draco spat back.

There was a sudden uproar of rage from the rest of the Gryffindors and instantaneously laughter from the Slytherins. Ron, who could no longer be held back, lunged at Malfoy with his wand raised. 

"Take it back Malfoy, take it back!" He screamed in rage.

Draco simply laughed and continued,

"Of course your mother, now that's a different story."

Both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins fell silent. Ron began to shake with rage. He held his trembling wand at Malfoy's head.

"Wh-what did you say?" He demanded

"Better be careful with that Weasley, we wouldn't want another slug incident now would we." Draco smiled.

A few of the Slytherins chuckled Harry and Hermione rose out of their seats and joined their friend.

"You've gone to far this time Malfoy." Harry spat

Hermione look Malfoy in the face and glared threateningly. 

"Oh I am shaking in my robes." Draco said, although his voice had lost a lot of it's confidence. 

"Take back what you said." Whispered Ron still holding a shaking wand at Draco's forehead. 

"No." Draco said, much to the scurries of the rest of the class.

Before anyone had a chance to do anything Snape came busting through the door, still quite red in the face. Behind him stood Chloe with a look of contempt on her face.

"Take your seats." Snape hissed, he was so shocked by the events in the hall that he failed to noticed the fight about to erupt in the back of the class.

"This isn't over." Draco whispered as he returned to his table. 

Ron and Harry stormed over to their seats, still shaking with rage. Chloe looked over the class to see most of the students white with fear. She saw that Harry and Ron's faces were the only one's with color, almost the same color as Snape had when he walked in on her and Oliver.

"Aldo." Snape said with disgust at the name, "You will sit in the back next to Granger for the time being."

Chloe swiftly walked to her seat and sat down. Hermione who was still a little disheveled shot her a weak smile.

"Since I was inconveniently delayed," Snape was looking at Chloe with such hate in his eyes that she felt a chill run down her spine "You will all return to the classroom after dinner to make up for lost time. I will be able to teach the Slytherins in my spare time at in the common room so they do not have to attended. The rest of you have Miss Aldo and her significant other to thank for your extra study session."

The Gryffindors looked horrified. Some shot angry glances at Chloe, who just glared back. Snape began to pass out vile of ingredients and cauldrons. The class began to settle down and started to uncork vile of eyes of newt fillets of fennys snakes and toes of frogs. Snape began to bark directions at them and the class did their best to comply. Suddenly from the corner of the room a thick yellow cloud began to emerge from Neville's cauldron.

"Stupid boy!" Snape bellowed as he rushed over to the cauldron. "You forgot to add the wool of bat. How many times to I have to say something to get it through that thick skull of yours? Look around do you see anyone else who has forgotten their wool of bat?" 

Before Snape could continue ripping into the trembling Neville the clock rang out. The class thankfully began to pack up their things. 

"Remember, Gryffindors must report back here after dinner. Your homework will be to write a four foot essay on the importance of Wool of bat!" Snape yelled as the class filled out of the class room. 

Chloe, who was listing to Hermione tell her about what had occurred before she had arrived in the class room, was only two feet passed the door when Snape called her name.

"Aldo! Tonight at eight you will meet with me and the headmaster to discuss your punishment, and Oliver's suspension from the Quidditch team. If I were you I would tell the rest of the team to start to look for a new captain." He added nastily.

Chloe glared at him and cursed him under her breath. She stormed down the hall on the way to her next class. 

*Ok so what did you think? Please please please review the only way I can live is by reviews. They are the second most important thing to my survival (the first being oxygen!) Anyway thank you to all those who reviewed:

****

Dona U.- Thank you for my first review and I am glad that you liked it…I am still trying to work on my grammar…I NEED A BETA READER *hint hint to anyone out there.

****

Proskea- I have continued I hope that you still have been reading them!

****

Katie Minerva.Mcgonagall- Thanx for your positive review…I have written many sequels so I hope you have read them all…one of the next chapters coming up is another kind of teacher meeting, secrete, whispers in the shadows type thing!

****

Lucinda- I'll keep on writing if you keep on reading!

****

Mandy- Yes I know I can't spell or punctuate for shit, but I am trying really hard, a BETA READER would be helpful I hope that you found my latter works more appealing

****

Sailor Time Star- Hey guess what? I continued thanx so much for your review it inspired me to continue…see every review really does count.

****

Belinda- Yes I so agree with you…Poor Oliver always forgotten…but not anymore. I always had a little thing for him, that's one of my reasons for writing this. He just seems really hot.

****

Clara200- Well actually she got there cause Dumbledore decided that he wanted her in the school and she already had some first hand knowledge of witch craft (read the first chapter to get more info). The real mystery is _why_ she is wanted there and why all the teachers are making such a big deal about her. We already know that she has some pretty weird powers and that McGonagall thinks that she is something special…what exactly that is shall be reviled in time.

****

SnappySapphy- Thank you for that kind review, it really was very nice! I hope that the other chapters have been to your liking!

****

LTBaby5- Yes his memory was modified at the end of the second book. But remember this takes place during the second book.

****

Katherine- Thanx so much for that positive review. When ever I read the books I connect more with the older kids, George, Fred, Oliver etc. Maybe it's because I am older but who knows. I hope that you liked the other chapters too.

****

Hermione Weasley- Comma? What is a comma? Just kidding, thank you for reviewing.

****

Hannah- I hope you enjoyed their little date…. I think they make such a cute couple!

****

Hannah-Hey I guess you did like it! J

****

Laura-Wow thanks for your enthusiasm! I tried to continue it as fast as I could

****

Mr goodtaste- Well I didn't get as many reviews so I couldn't do my dance, sorry maybe next time J

****

The Dark Fallen Pheonix- Thank you for thinking that is was original that is one of the best compliments I have ever gotten. P.S. I LOVE YOUR NAME!!!! Sorry I just had to say that.

****

*super star*- I am so glad that you like them. And I am really trying to write them as quick as I can. I hope you like the other chapters just as much!

****

Kim (signed review)- Hey kim, Yup there are actually 7 parts prior to this one. This one though is really really important to the plot development so I am glad that you read it! And I am just saying that you may be on to something with your prediction. Thank you so much for your review! I hope that you'll read the beginning and enjoy the rest.

****

Bridgette- I am really happy that you like my series! I hope that you will continue to read them and enjoy the new ones just as much as you have the old ones!!!

****

Hermonie- Thank you for the advice I have tried to follow it as you can tell. I hope that you continue to read and enjoy them!

****

Lucinda- They're coming as fast as I can write um'! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Me-Thank you for thinking that it was so gooood! J

****

Laura- Thanks for your review and I hope you like this part

**And of course there is VyingQuill~**

VyingQuill~: Well what can I say hun? Thank you so much for your continual support you have no idea what it has meant to me. I am lucky to have someone like you read and actually appreciate my work! I just hope that I can keep writing them to your standard. It is so fulfilling to have some one take the time to read what you write and continually review and inspire me to write on. I really can't say anything else but thank you. Thank you for taking the time to write reviews for most of my stories. Thank you so much for being the thing that pushes me to write more and try to better my self. And most of all thank you so much for accepting me as a writer and accepting my stories.

Now I implore all of you to read VyingQuills stories!

A hearty thankyou and a prayer goes out to _All_ of you who have reviewed! 

So with out further ado I present to you the beautiful box that lies before you and ask you once again to review! Thanx luv ya all!!!!!


	12. The Picture Book

*Ok here it is, finally the next chapter! Sorry it took so long I just can only write on the weekends cause of work and rehearsals so you'll have to bear with me. Ok then there's really not much to say, wait, um wait, I think I am going to say something, wait, maybe, yeah, no, nope nothing to say. Alrighty ditey read and enjoy.*

* Wait I actually have something to say! So this is really stupid but anyway, I was looking up who was playing who in the movie, just to see if how I pictured the characters is how the producers pictured them, anyway I found out who was playing Oliver Wood, but I had never heard of the actor before so I looked him up on that movie database thingy to find a picture of him…So I get to his like bio page and I click on the only move he was listed in. It's called sumptin like The winter guest, or something, anyway one of the main characters name's is Chloe! I was all like Wow dude that's f'n freaky!!! So I just thought I would let you all know about that little scary thing. Ok I know I have no life just read my damn chapter!!!!!!*

Eight O'clock seemed to come all too soon. Chloe and Oliver solemnly walked down the dreary potions hall in silence. Oliver hadn't been quite the same since Snape threatened to take him off the Quidditch team. As they neared Snape's office a feeling of guilt settled into the pit of Chloe's stomach. What had she done? For the first time in her life she had met someone who was actually worth it. He wasn't the grungy, drug-addict, street crawler that she was used to. He was nice and clean cut, and he treated her with respect. Which was more then she could say for her last boyfriend, Biff. But all that would be gone now. Oliver was surely beyond upset at her for getting him suspend from the Quidditch team. What was she thinking? They stopped in front of Snape's door and Oliver sighed as he knocked on the door. The door opened and a sallow greasy man stepped forward. He strode out of the dark office and stood before them. 

"You're late." He snapped.

When there was no response Snape scowled and began to walk swiftly down the hall. Oliver followed the potion master with the air of a prisoner who was being led to the gas chamber. As they walked up the rickety staircase at the end of the hall, Chloe's feeling of guilt vanished and a new feeling of hate and rage filled its place. What had they done? It was a kiss, a very passionate kiss granted, but it was a kiss no the less. It's not like they had blown up the classroom or hurt anyone. Her face began to radiate different shades of red as they anger inside her came to a boil. 

They trio walked down twisted hallways and up and down trick staircases until finally they reached a passage guarded by a stone gargoyle.

"Lemon drop." Snape sneered.

Had it not been for the ominous circumstances Oliver and Chloe would have been amazed by the revolving stone spiral staircase, the immense oak door with a shimmering golden griffin shaped knocker, and by the eccentricity and lavishness of Dumbledore's office. Snape coughed as he entered the room with his two captives. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore who were deep in a private conversation looked up. As McGonagall's eyes fell on Chloe and Snape she turned slightly pale. Dumbledore on the other hand stood up and smiled brightly. 

"Well isn't this a coincidence? We were just speaking of you Miss Aldo." His eyes twinkled more than usual as he sensed her confusion. 

"I hope we are not interrupting something prudent professor?" Snape asked Dumbledore as he glowered at McGonagall. "But I did set up an appointment to discuss the punishment of these two students." Snape thrust his head Oliver's direction.

"Oh good heavens, I forgot all about it. Please so tell me what they did." Dumbledore sat down at his desk.

"Eh- Professor?" Snape said motioning to McGonagall.

"I see no reason why Minerva should not stay, both of these students are in her house I believe that she should have some say in there punishment." Dumbledore responded. "No what did Mr. Wood and Miss Aldo do?"

Snape tried to suppress a scowl and continued. "Professor I am sorry to say this but." Snape paused to take a dramatic breath, both Chloe and McGonagall rolled their eyes. "These two students have severally disrupted the learning atmosphere, they have deiced that their, ahem, quality time, is more important then their school work. They have in addition to that they have discarded all of the morality that Hogwarts is very proud-"

"What? We did no such thing! I don't what the hell he is talking about!" Chloe's anger could not longer be contained.

"You see professor, look at this attitude, surely this can not be tolerated."

"Severus, she has a right to respond to the charges brought against her." This time Snape could no longer hide his scowl. "Miss Aldo, I must ask you however to be more contained in your manor of speaking. Now what happened?" Dumbledore added kindly.

"We were just kissing." She said matter-of-factly "And then this-" Chloe was stopped by a slight cough from Dumbledore, "Then Professor Snape, walked in and started to yell at us. We really didn't do anything!"

"That is a grave understatement of the events that occurred." Snape nearly shouted

Dumbledore ignored Snape and looked at Oliver, "What do you have to say Mr. Wood?"

Oliver cleared his throat and for the first time since the morning Chloe heard him speak.

"We were kissing, yes, but really it didn't warrant any punishment." He looked at Dumbledore imploringly.

"I see," The old wizard began, " What punishment did you have in mind Severus?"

"Professor, Miss Aldo is new and she has yet to learn all of the rules of the school, so I suggest that she be required to copy down _Hogwarts' Handbook : Rules to Live By_ word for word. So that she will not make this mistake again." Chloe looked horrified. "As for Mr. Wood, he has been here six years, he is the captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team and should therefore be setting an example for the younger students. Because he had obviously chosen to disregard this less glamorous responsibility he should be stripped of his responsibility of captain. I suggest that you suspend him from the Quidditch team for the remainder of the year."

Chloe, forgetting the headmaster's warning began to shout, to her surprise she wasn't the only one. Professor McGonagall had jumped out of her chair and was yelling at Dumbledore.

"THIS PUNISHMENT IS NOT CALLED FOR! SEREVUS IS TRYING TO GET RID OF OUR WHOLE TEAM, FIRST IT WAS HARRY AND NOW IT'S OLIVER. PROFESSOR, THIS CAN NOT BE ALOUD."

Neither Oliver nor Snape had ever seen McGonagall this angry, they stood silently in awe. Chloe however wasted no time.

"Professor, If anything it was my fault. I was the one with the idea not Oliver. And anyway I don't see what is so bad. I mean it's not like we were-"

Dumbledore cut her off. "Miss Aldo, maybe it was a little different in America but, here in Hogwarts we do like to keep intimate things private." Snape smiled at his apparent victory. "However, this was less then a minor infraction and I think that it warrants no punishment, just a reminder to keep things of that nature private." Dumbledore smiled at the relived faces of the three Gryffindors in the room and the twisted scowl of the Slytherin. "You all may go."

Snape left first, followed closely by a stern looking McGonagall. Chloe hurried to catch up with Oliver but was stopped before she could get through the door.

"Oh Miss Aldo, may I speak with you for a moment."

She looked at Oliver who simply nodded. Her stomach sunk as she approached Dumbledore's desk, she had hoped that Oliver would no longer be mad at her as a result of Dumbledore's decision. Obviously she was wrong. 

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. "How are you getting along?" he asked kindly.

"Good." She said with a nod.

"You are finding everything to be satisfactory, the food, the classes, the dormitories. You're able to sleep well?"

Chloe's head jerked up and she looked into Dumbledore's sparkling eyes. Her face began to flush, he couldn't possibly know about the dream, could he?

"Yeah." She lied

Dumbledore studied Chloe who shuttered under his calculating glance. 

"Do you enjoy art?" He asked.

Chloe started, "What? Yeah I guess."

Dumbledore pulled out a rather large leather-bound book and banged it on his desk. 

"This is my favorite collection of Art. It is all done by a very old witch in the mountain forests of Switzerland, many years ago."

Dumbledore opened the book and turned it to Chloe who began to flip through the pages. Most of the paintings were of a beautiful forest that Chloe found strangely familiar. Toward the end of the book Chloe found a picture that caused her to jump. There in the book in front of her was an elaborate painting of a bunch of people dressed like the people in her dream, in the back she saw the face of the Old Wizard who she was die every night, over and over again in her horrifying re-occurring nightmare. 

"Is this a painting of _real_ people?" She asked trying to hide the quiver in her voice. 

Dumbledore leaned over and studied the picture, " Yes you see this is a painting of an old Magical dynasty that used to rule over the Alps."

"What happened to those wizards?" She asked dreading the answer

"No one knows, they began to keep to themselves in the early 20th century. Some say they are still alive, some say that they all died of a plague some say they were attacked. And some even say that they never existed at all, that they were just a myth created by the wizards of Switzerland. It is one of the greatest magical mysterious of our time." Dumbledore smiled.

"Kind of like a combination of the Romanoffs and Loch Ness." Chloe added

"I don't know enough muggle history to answer that." Dumbledore said a little sadly.

Chloe was about to educate him of the communist revolution in Russia but then thought better of it. She was filled with questions but didn't know where to start. The clock on the wall struck 12.

"Oh my." Professor Dumbledore exclaimed. "I always loss sight of the time when looking at art. You better hurry up to Gryffindor tower, we don't want to give Snape another excuse to punish you." Dumbledore and smiled as he stood up, expecting Chloe to do the same.

Chloe got up on un-easy legs and bade good night to the headmaster and walked out. As she stumbled down the dark halls her minded was flooded with questions. Who were the people in the painting? Why did Dumbledore ask her about her sleeping habits and why did he show her the book. And why in god's name was she dreaming about a mythical wizarding family? As she turned the corner to the Transfiguration hall an ominous feeling settled upon her. She slowly walked a few steps, her heart froze as she heard shuffling behind her. Chest heaving she pressed her back against the stone wall and looked behind her. There was nothing, just a dark void engulfing the once lively school. 

"For fuck's sake get a grip." She scolded out loud.

Chloe began to walk again and this time the muted shuffling behind her sounded closer. She whipped her head around just in time to see the back end of a tattered cloak enter an open classroom. Her heart began to beat ten times as faster then usual. Slowly, with her eyes still locked on the classroom she backed up. To her horror, a pasty gnarled hand pushed open the classroom door, and a black boot stepped out into the hall. 

Chloe ran blindly into the darkness terrified by the sickening scuffling behind her.

To be Continued…..

*Ohhh scary!!! Um please review, cause, um , cause if you do I'll, I'll um be very very happy! J Ok then adios amigos! 


	13. Chapter 13

*Hola amigos! Como estan Ustedes? Ok enough with the spanish crap! Here is the new chapter…and I am sorry for those of you who couldn't read my last chapter because SOMEHOW THE WHOLE STORY WENT INTO FANFICTION LIMBO!!!!! Ok that just pissed me off so I apologies to those of you who were unable to read it… but you can read it now so it's all good! J J So this part is a long the freaky lines…being that it's chapter 13 and all. NO I AM NOT SUPERSTIOUS WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT IDEA J um important to remember that it takes place during the 2nd book. Ok then that's all I have to say…enjoy*

With her breath catching in her throat Chloe ran blindly in to the black abyss that lay before her. Tripping on her robes she stumbled and fell hard on the floor of the cold stone hallway. She thrust her hands out in front of her to cushion the impact. However, although he hands caught most of the brute force of the fall Chloe's knees could not be spared. Searing pain pulsated up her wrists and around her knees and up her thigh where it dispersed and settled in different parts of her body. The preternatural shuffling behind grew in its speed and intensity. Forgoing the immense pain Chloe got to her feet and vaulted up the rickety wooden staircase. The encumbrance of her wounded knees slowed her down considerable. By the time she had reached the hallway on the next floor she could hear the turbid breathing of her attacker behind her. With a sudden bust of energy Chloe sprinted down the dark hall, illuminated only by the dim glow of

the diametrical candles mysteriously floating by the walls. She slowed to less then a jog as the pain in her knees threatened to overcome her. Heart pounding she looked in vain to find some sort of escape route, a disappearing/reappearing door, any sort of aperture, anything that would give her at least some moments to her advantage. But there was nothing. 

Chloe's fast flowing blood froze in her veins as the husky wheezing became apparent to her ears once again. Limping as fast as she could Chloe tried to get away. Her wounded knees scream at her to stop but the fear took control and led her down the twisting hallways. The shuffling and breathing became closer and closer. Running out of time Chloe took one last look around the barren hallway. There was still nothing but the flaming torches. A small wave of relief spread quickly through her body, why hadn't she thought of it sooner. Limping over to the stone wall Chloe lifted her bloody hands to the torch above her. Her shaking fingers wrapped around the rough wooded shaft. She pulled at it, but it didn't move, the shuffling was slowing as it neared her. Franticly, Chloe tugged at the stalwart torch with all of her strength but it wouldn't move. The cloaked assassin moved in closer and closer, through the dim firelight

Chloe could see it's horrific outline. It was thin and hunched over, it looked to be about five feet tall. The firelight danced on the tattered edges of the attacker's haggard robes. Ignoring the fear gripping her heart Chloe pulled more and more decisively at the floating torch. The ragged figure continued towards her in a slow, rhythmic, morbid pace. Chloe pressed her back against the wall waiting for what was to come. What she saw engulfed her mind in pure terror and sickening disgust.

The figure slowly stepped into the pool of light emanated from the torch. At the ground just a few inches away from Chloe's feet appeared a twisted, sooty, pointed black boot. And from it stemmed the bottom torn hem of the rancid ebony cloak. From with in the shadows protruded something so abominable, Chloe thought that she was going to be sick. A pale wrinkled deformed orb emerged into the light. Had it not been for the two sickly fogged over black eyes and chapped lips, Chloe would have never thought that it was a head of some sort. Any place where hair should have been there where patches of sallow flaking skin. It looked like a recently decomposed body and smelled even worse. The eyes fluttered around the wall not seeming to be able to focus. But when they finally rolled onto Chloe the gaunt face broke into a hideous smile bearing, yellow partly broken teeth. But despite the lack of dental hygiene the smile was just a malicious as the bearing intended it to be. The haunted face moved closed to Chloe. She didn't know what made her do it but she closed her eyes and pushed her arm forward, remarkably her thoughts were perfectly clear. She opened her eyes and to her own astonishment her attacker was hovering near the ceiling some four feet away from her, surprised she dropped her arm and the thing fell to the floor. It lay there stunned for a few moments before getting up giving Chloe the time she needed to give her a head start down the hall.

She ran as fast as she could forgetting her bleeding out of shape kneecap. Speeding up as fast as she could she turned the corner and ran into something, soft like another person. 

"Hold on there, there is no need for speed." Said the jovial voice, who Chloe recognized immediately as Professor Lockhart. 

"Professor!" She screamed "Professor we have to run-"

"Now, now I agree with you that excerise is essential to keep oneself fit and trim, but really running around late at nigh is not the answer. I think that you will find my book _Running with Dragons: A healthy way to stay fit while_ _fighting the Dark Arts_ very helpful, especially page-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THERE IS SOMETHING OUT THERE WE HAVE TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" Chloe made a grab for Lockhart's hand but he pulled it away.

"Oh pish-posh!" he dismissed her pleas, "Anyways like I was saying, in chapter four there was-wait or was it five-let's see now, no no it was four. Anyway,"

"LISTEN TO ME" Chloe pushed the professor down the corridor, "WE HAVE TO GO GET PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE, THERE IS SOMETHING IN THE CASTLE, IT WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"What's all this?" A maniacal voice hissed from the darkness.

"Good evening Serevus." Lockhart smiled calmly

Chloe grimaced, she hated Snape more than anything but at least he would listen to her, wouldn't he?

"Professor please we have to get Dumbledore, there is a thing in the castle it just now tried to kill me please come with me."

Chloe started out down the hall but Snape's cold hand wrapped around her arm and stopped her.

"Professor come on. WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" She tried to rid herself of Snape's grasp but to no avail.

A cruel foreboding smile spread through Snape's face, illuminating his hollow eyes maliciously.

"This is just perfect, I couldn't have planed it better myself."

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thrashed against Snape trying to get away.

*What did ya think??? Didcha like it didcha didcha??? Please please please review!!! Because if you do I will love you forever and you will be my new bestest of friends!!!! J What are you waiting for fill out the box damn it, you know you want to!!! J J J J


	14. Relief

Chloe's head shook, she just couldn't understand

*Ok here it is the newest chapter…sorry it took so long pleaz read and review…cause I love you! Enjoy *

Chloe's head shook, she just couldn't understand. She knew Snape was an Ass but she never thought he could be a murderer. Her only hope was to Make sure Lockhart could see them. Snape would never kill her in front of another teacher. 

"Yes, Well you seem to have this under control." Lockhart said as he began to slip way.

"WAIT!" Chloe screamed in spite of her self.

"yes wait," Snape echoed much to Chloe's surprise. "I need you here to be a witness to this poor girls insanity."

"Now Severus, insanity is a bit strong now isn't it. Just because some people care about their physical performance and physical appearance doesn't mean that they are loony. I my self have been known to take midnight runs." Lockhart said with a flashy smile. 

"I am not talking about her running," Snape began maliciously " I am talking about her delusional ranting about a mysterious killer."

"I AM NOT DELUSIONAL!" Chloe said finally breaking free of Snape's grasp. "If you don't believe me see for your self. It's knocked-out down the hall." Chloe began to walk down the hall. "Come on I'll show you."

Snape and Lockhart followed her reluctantly. As they turned the corner Chloe pointed to a dark patch of something crumpled on the floor.

"There." She whispered.

Snape looked at her with the same distaste as before but this time there was something else, apprehension? With wand drawn he cautiously approached the dark heap. Lockhart who looked as pale as nearly headless Nick stayed next to Chloe muttering something about protecting the student if it should finish Snape off. Chloe and Lockhart stood in silence as Snape neared the thing. 

"lumos" he whispered and the tip of his wand lit up emitting a small circle of light around him.

Snape drew in a breath and then stepped in front of the heap. He moved his wand over it and suddenly gave a small shout. But not of fear, of anger.

"What do you take me for? A fool" Snape's voice was shaking with rage as he stood up with a pile of old robes in his hand. "I suppose this is just an excuse to get out of the extra potions class that you brought upon yourself and your fellow Gryffindors." Snape was spitting with rage as he stood face to face with Chloe. "No doubt you thought you could fool this pathetic excuse for a teacher," he gestured at Lockhart who was curled in a ball with his hands over his eyes, he obviously didn't realize the thing was a pile of rags, "get out of my class, and sneak off to some room with _that boy. _Well unlucky for you that I came along."

"I don't understand…there was a thing right here, it was gray with big moon eyes it was following me from Dumbledore's office." Chloe began franticly "It cornered me here, I don't know what I did but the next thing I knew I had raised my hand and it was in the air hovering right there, and then it just feel."

"Well if your telling the truth then we can find out. Give me your wand and let's see if the last spell you used was a hovering charm."

"But I don't have my wand, it's in the dormitory, and anyways I didn't use it I just rose my hand and…" Chloe was stopped by the look on Snape's face. it was somewhere between pure hatred and pure disbelief. It took a minuet before he said anything. But when he did it was in the most menacing tone and made Chloe's blood run cold.

"_Don't say such disgusting lies, you better watch you mouth or it'll get you into a lot of trouble. 25 points from Gryffindor. You should no better then to run around late at night, people might get ideas about you. and if I ever hear so say lies like that again it'll 250. Now follow me or you'll make us late for class twice in one day._" Snape turned to Lockhart "Get up" He snapped

Lockhart looked out from between if hands.

"It's over is it" He said shakily. "Well good show Severus, now what dark creature were we dealing with." Lockhart stood himself up and regained his flashy smile

"Old Rags." Snape sneered as he tossed the old robes into Lockhart's hands.

********************************************************************************************

The Gryffindor second years were huddled outside of Snape's class room with scowls on their faces. When Chloe approached with Snape not one of them would look at her. The queasy feeling she felt walking to Dumbledore's office with Oliver was back again. Snape sneer over the discontented crowd and opened the door.

"Well, get in, You don't want to stay any later then you have to." He hissed as they filed through the door.

As Chloe walked to the back of the room she was met with glares and even a few hisses. Snape seemed not to notice this rude behavior. She was relived to see that her partner, Hermione, didn't seem to recoil at the sight of her.

"All this for an extra lesson of Potions." Chloe whispered

Hermione looked at her not knowing what to say and then she whispered very quickly "They know about what happened with Oliver, and about his suspension from the Quidditch team."

Chloe looked around, Ron and some of the other boys were looking at her like she had committed the greatest act of perfidy in the history of the Wizarding world.

"But-" she began

"It's just that you see," Hermione cut her off "Quidditch is really really big here and Gryffindor hasn't won the cup in sooo long, and this was supposed to be the year, but now with Oliver off the team. You see why they're so upset." She added reproachfully.

"But Oliver's not off the team." Chloe hissed

"Really! Why? I thought for sure-"

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Ms. Granger?" Snape's icy voice cut off Hermione mid-thought.

"Yes." Chloe answered promptly. The class turned around and stared at them

"I was not asking you." Snape shot back, "Well ms Granger?" 

"Um," Hermione began as she caught a glimpse of Chloe discretely motioning in the direction of direction of Harry and Ron. Then she understood "Oh!!"

"Well?"

"I just wanted to say that Oliver's Not suspended from the team." Hermione said this very quickly and then sat down avoiding Snape's eyes.

The rest of the potions class was stunned both at the news and at the gall with which Hermione delivered it.

"I don't see how that has any relevance to this Lesson, do you ms Granger." Hermione did nothing "15 points for this distraction. "

Chloe felt considerably better during the rest of the class. The second years had stopped glaring at her, and instead where focusing their frustration on Snape, who was being more impossible then usual. It was well past midnight when Snape finally let them leave. 

"I can't believe him," Hermione said as the Gryffindors sleepily made way up to Gryffindor tower "How can professors expect us to do well if they let us out of class at ungodly hours. "

"Well at least you don't have a history essay to write," Ron replied "Slimy git I bet the Slytherins don't even have to take the extra lesson. Wattlebird." Ron Harry and Hermione disappeared into the common room

"Aren't you going in too dear?" asked the fat lady

Chloe stepped back the lead feeling in her stomach had come back. She hadn't seen Oliver since Dumbledore's office, and he was still quite cool with her then. She had faced about all the humiliation she could handle in one night. Chloe turned around and started down the hall as the Fat lady called out.

"It's not to safe to be running around at night now a days. What with the attacks and all." The Fat Lady called after her.

Chloe froze, the haunting image of the mangled hand and saucer-cup eyes flashed before her. A chill ran up and down her spine. She turned around and whispered "Wattlebird" 

"That's a good girl." The fat lady said as she sung aside

Chloe stepped into the warm common room and was glad to see that it was almost empty, except for a few students finishing homework. Chloe turned around to go up to her dormitory when she came face to face with Oliver.

"Hey." She said weakly

He didn't reply


End file.
